Loud House: Dragon Warriors (rewrite)
by Demaruto wilsmaki
Summary: This is a rewrite of the "Loud house: Dragon Warriors" story where the Loud kids and some of the characters are descendants of dragons.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The beginning

Around 5000 years ago in Ancient Egypt, there was a massive, vicious, black jet western dragon with crimson eyes. It was terrorizing every Egyptians and nearly killing their livestock for the last few years. However in 3100 BC, the people Egypt was saved by an mysterious man by sealing it away inside him, becoming the savior of Egypt and was given the name 'The Legendary Dragon Sage', and his story became legendary.

**_Royal Woods_****_, 1999._**

It was a average night in Royal Woods. A car is driving down the street, nocturnal animals are roaming around looking for food, and an owl is flying past a house where a baby is crying.

"Shhh, there, there, Lori. Everything is gonna be okay." Lori's mother, Rita said to calm her daughter down, which eventually worked.

"I'm still surprised that no one noticed or mentioned about her head shape or her webbed feet." Lori's father, Lynn commented.

"I think that's because they were focus more on her scales." Rita looked down at her daughter with cornered due to the scales on the left side of her body.

"Do you think her scales will disappear?" Lynn asked.

"I hope so." Rita sighed.

The two parents look down their baby girl sleeping calmly in her mother's arms.

**_The Loud House, present day..._**

"LANA, GIVE ME BACK MY DOLL!" Lola screamed from inside the house.

In the upstairs hall, the twins started to fight each other. Lori came out of her room and broke the two apart.

"Stop it, you too! What did Mom and Dad tell you about fighting each other?!" Lori asked the twins.

"BUT SHE STARTED IT!" Lana and Lola shouted as they pointed at each other.

Leni walked past her three sisters and heads to the bathroom. Luna opens her door and walks out her room with her guitar.

"Good morning, Loud family! Luna is up and ready to rock!" Luna said as she strums her guitar. "Yeah!"

Luan also exits her room with her dummy Mr. Coconuts.

_"What do a penguin do in a race?" _Mr. Coconuts asked.

"I don't know, Mr. Coconuts. What do a penguin do in a race?" Luan asked.

_"They peng-win!" _Mr. Coconuts said.

Luan laughed at Mr. Coconuts' joke.

"Good one, Mr. Coconuts! Where did you come up with that joke?"

_"From a video i saw on the internet. Though if i have to be frank with you, that video is not for kids."_

Luan and Mr. Coconuts walked past Lynn and Lucy's room where the former walking out of her room.

"Woo, woo! Lynn Loud Jr in the house!" Lynn shouted as she leaves.

Lynn is followed by her creepy little sister/roommate Lucy.

"Sigh." Lucy said as she closes the door behind her.

Lily exits her room and crawls past her brother's room only to be picked up by the only boy in the family, Lincoln Loud.

"Good morning, Lily." Lincoln greeted his baby sister before putting her down. "Okay, time to go!"

Lincoln was about to head down the stairs but were stopped by Lucy.

"Lincoln." Lucy said, causing Lincoln to yelp by her presence. "I'm looking for something that rhymes with 'wagon'."

"Uh...how about 'dragon'?" Lincoln asked as he is getting up.

"I think that could work. Thanks, Lincoln." Lucy walks away from Lincoln as she writes down the word.

Now with that out of the way, Lincoln proceeds to walk halfway down the stairs but stopped when he hears an explosion from Lisa and Lily's room.

"DON'T WORRY, EVERYONE! I'M STILL ALIVE!" Lisa shouted from her room.

Lincoln shrugs and continues walking down the stairs. Inside Lisa and Lily's room, Lisa is on her hands and knees coughing from the explosion that occurred one second ago.

"Note to self: always remember to add the dinitrotoluene." Lisa reminded herself. She then look down at the floor and notices her reflection on the broken glass and sees something weird about it. "What the..."

Lisa got up and walked up to her window to look at reflection again. She then gasps in shock after seeing half face covered by scales. She quickly observed herself in the window for a bit until Leni enters her room.

"Hey, Lisa!" Leni greeted, scaring Lisa.

"Oh, Leni, it's just you." Lisa replied as she sighed in relief. "Can i help you with something?"

"No, i just wanted to say hi." Leni answered with a smile before leaving.

After Leni left, Lisa looked back at her reflection in the window and see that the scales has disappeared.

"It's gone...Interesting!" Lisa whispered.

**_Elsewhere in Royal Woods, a few minutes later..._**

A miserable middle aged man is walking down a street getting bumped into various people.

"Move out of my way! Move it, Punk! Watch it!" Various people said.

The man then tried to hall a cab, only to be ignored by it and getting splashed by it when it drives over a puddle. He walked further down the street and by some teenagers who followed him and pulled him to an alleyway, attacking the man and runs out from the alleyway with all of his things, leaving him laying on top of some garbage bags.

"Damn it...Why is it always me? I have been picked on when i was kid, my mother hates me because my father walked out on us, i almost didn't graduate from all my schools, i got kicked out of college, lost my job, my wife left me and took the kids with her, I'm about to lose my house, i got rudely bumped by other people, got ignored by a cab driver and get splashed by him when he drove over a puddle, and i just got robbed out of the stuff i had. Am i really that much of a bad luck? Does everyone and everything hates me because of it? Is that why i am miserable?" The man asked him before realizing what he said. "What am i saying? Of course it is. Why did i ask such a stupid question? This is probably the reason I'm like this. I just hope nothing bad happens to me."

The man sighs and spots something approaching him.

"Huh? Who are you? Wait a minute... What are you doing?! Stay away from me! No...Nooooo...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Five minutes later, Lincoln walked out of the comic book store and takes a look at his new comic book.

"Oh man, i can't believe i got my hands on the new Ace Savvy comic!" Lincoln begins smelling the comic book and sighs happily. "Ah, that new book smell. I can't wait to go home and read this!"

Lincoln accidentally bumped into someone and falls on the ground.

"Oops, sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I hope i didn't cause any damage." Lincoln said as he looks up at the person he bumped into which happens to be the same man from before, although, something is a bit different about him. He almost look...possessed by something. "Uh, sir? Are you...okay?"

The man looked down at Lincoln and opens his mouth allowing some dark mist to escape from his mouth. Now terrified, Lincoln crawled backwards before getting up and running away with the man chasing after him.

_"Oh man, i think that guy is really mad about me bumping into him!" _Lincoln thought to himself as he still screaming and laughing away from the man.

The man jumped around Lincoln and landed in front of him, causing the white haired boy to stop.

"Man, he sure got hops!" Lincoln said as he is impressed by the man's jump.

The man slowly turned around and looks at Lincoln again and creepily walked up to the boy. Lincoln looks around for any escape and chose to run into the alleyway. However, this is seems to be his undoing as he now got himself trapped between a couple of buildings and the creepy man who is still creepily walking towards him.

"Oh no, I'm trapped! What am i going to do?!" Lincoln asked.

The man continues walking very slowly and creepily towards Lincoln until he quickly charges at the boy and kneed him in the stomach, sending him flying toward a building, incapacitating him. Feeling that his job is done, the man turned around and begins to leave until...

"S-stop..." Lincoln said. The man did as he was told and look towards Lincoln as he gets back on his feet. "I get that you is mad that i bumped into you on accident, but...that doesn't give you the right to kick a kid in the stomach like that! And for that..."

Getting fed up with Lincoln already, the man let out a blood-curdling scream and quickly charges at Lincoln once again. However, Lincoln's left arm transform into a fiery dragon arm and dodges the man's punch.

**"YOU WILL PAAAAY!"**

Lincoln punches the guy very hard in his stomach which sended him flying to another building across the street.

Shocked at what he just did, Lincoln looks at his left arm and is surprised to see it has turned into a fiery dragon arm before reverting back into his normal arm.

"Holy cow! Did i really do that? What just happened to my arm?" Lincoln asked in surprise before he heard police sirens from the distance. "Uh oh, that sounds like the police! I need to get going!"

Lincoln grabbed his comic book off the ground and runs out of the alleyway. Unbeknownst to him, a person in a dark hooded cloak appeared from nowhere and watched the young boy leaves before surrounding themselves in dark mist and disappearing soon after.

**_A/N: _****Well, here you have it. The first chapter of the rewrite Dragon Warriors story. I have decided to not start the story off with a dream segment like in the original and instead talked about the savior who defeated the evil dragon. Also, unlike the original story, i actually had one of the Loud kids fighting (at this point, one-sided) someone instead of waiting until a couple of my chapters to do so. Let's just hope i will be able to keep that up.**

**Anyway, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll see you all later.**

**P.S. Don't forget to read, follow, favorite, and review your options about the story.**


	2. Episode 1

Episode 1: Heritage.

Later that day at the Loud House, the girls are watching TV until they notice Lincoln bursting into the house and panted.

"Guys, guess what!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"If it got anything to do with one of those comic books you read, we don't care." Lynn said bluntly.

"No, not that! It something much more than that!"

"What is much more than a comic book?" Lucy asked.

"This!" Lincoln's left arm transform into a reddish orange dragon arm again which caused all of his sisters to gasps in shock.

"Cool!" Lana exclaimed.

"Holy cow, dude! What happened to your arm?!" Luna asked in shock.

"I don't know! One moment i was getting attacked by some random guy in a alleyway, next thing i know, my left hand changed into this and sent the man flying into a building across the street! Which is weird since you all know that I'm not the strongest one of all of us."

"You got that right." Lynn said under her breath but notices all of her sisters turning and glances at her. "What? It's true!"

"Anyway, I'm still can't believe that my arm changed into this! This is amazing but also bizarre." Lincoln said as Lisa got up from the couch and observed his arm.

"Hmmm, bizarre indeed. I thought i was imagining things when this happened to me earlier, but seeing this happening to someone else confirms my suspicions!" Lisa pointed out.

"This happened to you too, Lisa?" Lola asked.

"Indeed, sister." Lisa nods in confirmation. "After my experiment exploded earlier, i noticed i had scales covering half of my face. As i said earlier, i thought i was imagining things when it this happened to me, but i am glad i wasn't. Although, this does need logical explanation why this is happening."

The kids heard the doors of Vanzilla closing and see their parents entering the house with a couple of grocery bags.

"Hey, kids. What's going...on?" Lynn Sr. and Rita had a look of worried when they see Lincoln's left arm.

"Is something wrong, Mom and Dad?" Leni asked.

"Y-yeah. We just..." Rita pauses for a while to collect what is going on. "Lincoln, what happened to your arm?"

"Well, long story short, i was attacked by a man in the alleyway, and by surprise, my arm turned into this and punched the guy so hard, he flew to a building across the street!" Lincoln explained.

"That explain what happened to that poor guy we drove by earlier." Lynn Sr. whispered to his wife.

"Lincoln, have anyone seen you when that happened?" Rita questioned with cornered.

"Not that i know of. Why? Also, why did my hand does this?" Lincoln asked.

"Or why i had scales on my face earlier after my experiment exploded?" Lisa asked.

The parents looked at each other and the both of them sighed before turning their attention back to the kids.

"We knew this day would come. Kids, sit down. Me and your father needs to tell you something." Rita said.

The kids did as they were told and wait for what their parents have to say.

"Okay, now that you all are seated, it's time for us to tell you a bit about our heritage. You see kids, me, your father, and you aren't really fully humans. We are part of a reptilian demi-human race known as Dragonet, or Dragon-kin, whichever one you want to call it." Rita begins explaining.

"Dragonet?" Lana asked.

"That's right, sweetie." Lynn Sr. nodded. "Dragonets, or Dragon-kins, are descendants of dragons with unique powers and abilities! Like the ability to breathe elemental and energy, or to be resistant to certain weapons, or the ability to fly, or any of that fun stuff!"

"Your father's right, kids. But let's just focus more on our heritage for now, shall we?" Rita asked her husband who smiles nervously. "Anyway, the Dragonets had been around for centuries that dates back to ancient Egypt, starting with the Legendary Dragon Sage, the first recorded human to become a dragon god after sealing one inside himself."

"And he was also responsible for trying to put an end to an long war between the humans and the dragons, and brought peace to the world. And it went well... until his three sons had a dispute over something which started a civil war... which lasted... for decades..." Lynn Sr. got annoyed by the last bit.

"It was because of that, three groups were made to counteract with one another. One of those groups that were made is called: The Dragon Warriors."

"Dragon Warriors? Who are they?" Lincoln asked.

"They are a group of pure hearted Dragonets who duties are to protect and serve every living being on this planet from the faces of evil. Like their evil counterpart: The Dark dragonhood..." Rita paused.

"And the dragon killers: The Dragon Slayers. And other supernatural beings like werewolves, vampires, ghosts, and all that other stuff." Lynn Sr. finished.

"Me and your father were part of the Dragon Warriors at a young age, although for different reasons. I joined so i can avenge my mother after she were killed by a member of the Dark dragonhood and to put an end to the war." Rita said.

"And i joined only to become stronger and to prove my father that i am more than a nuisance to him and my family." Lynn Sr. said.

"And we sorta succeeded in our goals. I averaged my mother, your father had gotten stronger, and put an end to the war. Unfortunately, it's only a matter of time before another war starts."

"Which is why we didn't tell you guys about this. We wanted all of you to live a normal life without being shunned by everyone you know."

"Getting shunned by everyone we know? What do you mean by that?" Lori asked. "There's no way Bobby will ever shun me! Will he?"

"We don't know, honey, and we wanted it to stay that way. Meaning, under no circumstances will you tell anyone, no matter if you know them or not, about your heritage. Also, whatever you do, do not, and i repeat, DO NOT do anything to draw attention. That means don't use your powers, or anything like that, okay? Everyone already thinks that dragons, dragonnets, and other supernatural beings are dead and gone, and we want to keep it that way." Rita told her kids.

"Now that you finally know about your heritage, I'm going to go get dinner started." Lynn Sr. said as he and Rita goes to the kitchen.

"I think we should have a sibling meeting about this." Lucy said.

Seconds later, all of the siblings had gathered in Lori and Leni's room so they could discuss what they just learned from their parents. Lori lifts up her shoe and bangs it.

"I hereby call this meeting to order. Lisa, can you summary what Mom and Dad told us earlier?" Lori asked.

"Of course, eldest sister." Lisa obliged. She got up from Lori's bed and stands in front of all of her siblings except Lori. "What we learned so far is that all of us in this room is part of a reptilian demi-human group called Dragonets, aka Dragon-kin, meaning that every last one of us have powers and abilities similar or identical to that of dragons. Unfortunately due to some minor problems in the past, we can not use said powers or abilities due of fearing of being shunned by humans and attracting some unwanted attention."

Everyone sighs after Lisa mention that second half of her summary.

"What a total bummer." Lynn complained.

"You can say that again. What was the point of telling us about our heritage and everything, but say that we can't use our powers for anything or tell anyone else about who we really are?!" Luna asked as she is annoyed that she or her siblings can't use their powers.

"I can understand why they told us about who we are. As for the rest, yeah, it's a total bummer." Luan said.

"It really is. When i heard that there are other supernatural beings out in the world, i was happy. But after that last part, all that happiness went away." Lucy said.

"Same here, Luce." Lana agreed.

"It's not fair! How come Lincoln gets to use his power but we can't?!" Lola whined.

"That's because it was unintentional, that's why!" Lincoln shot back. "And besides, Mom and Dad didn't know about it until they got home and saw my arm. Also, no one really saw me punch that guy across the street. So i am safe."

"Hey, that's right! If Lincoln get to do that without getting spotted, then what's stopping us from doing the same?! I say we do what Lincoln did and find out what our powers is!" Lynn suggested.

"Or, instead of acting like mindless apes and have some random person to attack us, we just find a secret location to hone our powers without our parental units or anyone finding out and knowing for us to know." Lisa suggested.

"That could work too."

"Then it's settled! Starting tomorrow, we will venture off to find a secret location so we can find out what our powers and hone them to use for any upcoming threats!" Lori bangs her shoe again and her siblings, minus Lincoln, cheers in celebration.

The girls notices that Lincoln wasn't cheering with them but instead was thinking about something.

"Is something wrong, Lincoln?" Lucy asked.

"I was just thinking about something. Do you think that there are other members of our species out there? And do you think that some of those members are some of the people we know?" Lincoln asked.

The girls took a minute to think about it.

"That... is a very good question, Lincoln." Lori said before turning to Lisa. "What do you think, Lisa?"

"It's a hypothesis, but there could be a chance of that there are other people like us out there somewhere. And who knows? Maybe some of them live in Royal Woods and we just didn't know. Although, since we can't tell anyone about our secret, i am willing to bet that they can't neither. Which will make everything impossible to make out." Lisa said.

"If that's the case, then i don't mind a little suspense. It will make things a lot interesting." Lynn replied.

"I couldn't say it any better than myself, Lynn." Lisa said. "So, i believe that this meeting is now over?" Her siblings nodded to confirm her question.

"Kids! It's dinnertime! Get it while it's hot!" Their father yelled from downstairs.

"Last one downstairs is a rotten egg!" Luan shouted as she and everyone else quickly runs out of the room and raced downstairs.


	3. Episode 2

Episode 2: Training Part 1

The next day at the Loud house, Lincoln is sitting on the floor in his room while resting his feet on the bed. His peace was disturbed when Leni hits him with the door.

"Hey Lincoln, Lori said comes downstairs so we can go." Leni said as she is completely unaware that Lincoln is behind the door. She then start looking around his room for him. "Linky?"

"Behind the door, Leni." Lincoln replied weakly. "Tell Lori I'll be downstairs in a minute."

"Okay!" Leni said before closing the door, showing Lincoln a little bruised.

"That is the second time one of my sisters opens the door on me when I'm reading a comic." Lincoln said annoyed, getting up, grabs his bookbag, and leaving his room to head downstairs where all of his sisters were waiting for him.

"Okay, Stinkoln is here! Can we go now?" Lynn questioned.

"Yes we can." Lori replied as she busts out the keys. "Let's go gang!"

The siblings all go into Vanzilla and drives off. While driving, each siblings are thinking of places they can go to for training.

"If any of you got any suggestions on a place to do our training at, you better speak up now." Lori said.

"Oh, I got one! I did some research on my laptop last night and found an abandoned plant that is located on Piquette Avenue! Maybe that should be our secret training ground." Lincoln replied.

"If no one got any better suggestions, I guess we just head there." Lori turned Vanzilla around and drives in the opposite direction to the plant Lincoln has mentioned.

A few minutes later, the siblings arrived at the abandoned plant and looks around to make sure no one is nearby.

"Okay, we're safe. Let's go inside." Lori said.

After entering it, the kids looks around the building from the inside the plant.

"Spooky... I like it." Lucy stated with a smile. "Great job picking this place, Lincoln." She said.

"Thanks, Luce." Lincoln replied.

"So, now what?" Lynn asked.

"Well, before we can actually do any training, we first have to find out what our powers is." Lori told Lynn before turning towards Lincoln. "Lincoln, you said that your left arm changed when you were attacked by some guy, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Lincoln answered.

"And Lisa, you said that scales covered after of your face after your experiment exploded on you, right?" Lori asked Lisa.

"Affirmative." Lisa said.

"Well, I know what we need to do. What we need is something similar to those two incidents to help us...well you know." Lori stated.

"Say no more!" Lynn said, walking away from the group and head towards a pile of stone bricks and breaks them by slamming them on the ground.

"Uhhh, dude... what are you doing?" Luna asked, concerned.

"About to throw these at you and see what the outcome is." Lynn said as she picks up one of the broken stones and tosses it in the air. "So, who's first?"

"I think we should take a less violent approach of this." Lisa suggested.

"Luckily, i managed to have a better idea than that." Lincoln said, put his bookbag on the floor and took out eleven water bottles.

"Lincoln, why do you have water bottles in your bookbag?" Lucy asked.

"I think the most important question is: what are you planning on doing with those bottles?" Luan questioned.

"The reason why i water bottles in my bookbag and what I'm planning on doing with them, is to use them as an experiment to see what power we have. And then we can focus on how to use them afterward." Lincoln replied as he hands each of the bottles to his sisters.

"Interesting idea but i just have two questions: how are we supposed to know what kind of power do we have, and are you certain this will actually work?" Lisa asked.

"Simple. If the water in your bottle changed or does something weird, that will tell you what your power is. As for the second question: let's just say that i got the idea off a TV show i watched once, so i guarantee this will work." Lincoln said as he sat down on the ground and placed his hands around his bottle.

"Of course you got it from a TV show," Lynn said, rolling her eyes. "Face it Stinkoln, there's absolutely no way that this idea will..."

As Lynn was talking, some smoke is seen coming from the sides of the bottle, followed by a fire which engulfed said bottle, leaving everyone almost speechless.

"...work." Lynn finished.

"Lincoln, was that supposed to happen?" Lana asked.

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen. But look at the bright side, at least we know that i have the ability to use fire." Lincoln said with a sheepishly smile.

His sisters looks at each other for a bit before running into different parts of the room, sat down and begins to do the same thing as Lincoln. It wasn't long before the same thing happened to their bottles.

"Dudes, look! My bottle is surrounded by electricity!" Luna exclaimed.

"Mines is surrounded by Wind!" Lori said.

"Mines just became metal!" Lana said.

"Mines turned into black oozes." Lucy said.

"Mines just turned the water into what seems to be some kind of acid." Lisa said.

"Mines has turned to stone." Lynn said.

"Mines is just turned into magma!" Lola said.

"Whoa-oh oh! Check out Leni's bottle! Hers is surrounded by the water that was inside it!" Lynn pointed out.

"Poo poo..." Lily said, annoyed that her water bottle isn't doing the same thing as most of her older siblings.

"Looks like Lily is having a hard time with her bottle." Lincoln said as the sound of someone grunting caught Lynn's attention.

"She's not the only one." Lynn replied as she points in the direction of Luan who is also having a hard time with hers.

"Come on, why aren't you doing anything?! All i want is to see what my power is! Is that all to ask?!" Luan asked her water bottle while she struggle to make it do the same as most of her siblings.

The others watch in wonder to see if Luan is going to succeed, but to little to no avail. Luan was getting even more frustrated that this isn't going in her favor. Scales appears on her hands up to her face, her eyes turned into a yellow dragon eyes, and is surrounded by a huge aura in a form of a dragon head, causing the entire building to tremble violently.

"Uhh, Luan... I think you should take it easy before you destroy this entire building with us in it." Luna tries to calm her joker sister down only to have fallen in deaf ears as Luan is still going at it.

The building started crumbling around them each time Luan's aura grow even stronger and more violent.

"Quick, everyone runs to the van!" Lori ordered her siblings except Luan and makes a run for it.

Just as they ran out of that room however, a bright white light emits from Luan's body and her bottle and eventually blew up and destroyed the building with her and her siblings inside.

After the dust clears, the entire building is now nothing more than a pile of rubble but Vanzilla is somewhat still intact and the kids apart from Luan is nowhere to been seen. About a few seconds later, the rest of the Loud kids emerged from the rubble grunting in pain as water inside Luan's bottle turned into a glowing light of energy.

"Hey guys look! I did it! I finally got my water to do something!" Luan exclaimed before she notices that her siblings are angrily staring at her and is completely oblivious about the mess she created. "What?"

On the ride back, everyone is still very upset about Luan's actions earlier.

"Come on! I said i was sorry! How was i supposed to know that would have happened?!" Luan asked.

"Maybe if you listen to Luna and took it easy, maybe we wouldn't have to be mad at you and we would have a training place." Lori stated.

"It's not my fault that stupid bottle didn't work with me at first!" Luan shouted back.

"Whatever," Lori rolled her eyes. "All that matters is that we achieved one of our goals today, now we have to go find another training spot to achieve our second goal which is to actually use our powers and try to control them before we can do anything else." She said.

"Okay, but where to now? Thanks to Luan, we just lost only training spot!" Lynn said.

"To be fair, if we actually trained there, there's a possibility that one or all of us would have destroyed that building anyway." Lisa pointed out.

"See?" Luan said.

"Again, whatever. Let's see if there's a abandoned railroads or something nearby." Lori replied.

As silence fills the van, Lily glances out of the window and looks up at the sky after spotting something weird and tries to get her siblings attention.

"What's up, Lily?" Lana asked.

Lily point up at something in the sky as she still tries to communicate with her siblings. The other Loud kids looks up at the sky to see what is Lily pointing at to see a bunch of particles circling around in the air.

"Oh, that." Lana said.

"What are those?" Lola asked.

"They look like particles." Lisa said.

"What are they doing?" Luan asked.

"That i don't know." Lisa replied.

After a minute of circling around, the particles flew out in a different direction.

"Where are they going?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know but we're about to find out. So buckle up!" Lori ordered, her siblings did as they were told and Lori pressed her foot on the gas pedal and begins to follow the particles.

After following the particles for a few minutes, the kids soon found themselves at Grand Venture State Park.

"Grand Venture State Park? Why did they lead us here?" Lynn asked.

"Maybe they are trying to show us something! Let's go, guys!" Lincoln replied.

All of the kids got out of Vanzilla and pursuit the particles on foot which eventually led them to the Grand Statactite Caverns.

"They went in the cave! Follow them!" Lynn shouted as her and her siblings minus Leni entered the cave.

Leni showed up at the last minute to notice her siblings is gone and looks confused until Lana emerged from the cave and whistle at her to get her attention and the two sisters enter the cave to join up with the others. Upon entering the cavern and going farther in it, the kids soon found out that the particles led them to a portal in which said particles entered.

"Whoa, where did this portal come from? Lynn asked. "This wasn't here when we last visited this place."

"Maybe someone may have opened it and forgot to close it after." Lincoln guessed.

"Maybe..." Lisa muttered quietly as she walks towards the portal to observe it closely while the others watch. "Interesting. I'm quite interested in what's on the other side."

It wasn't long until Lisa saw a blurred humanoid figure approaching from the other side of the portal and tries to make point of what it is when a hand emerged from the portal which scared Lisa and caused her to fall on the ground before running to the safety of her siblings.

"Who is that?" A scared Lola asked as the mysterious being emerged from the portal.

The being is appeared to be a man with short, straight black hair, red eyes, and a old fashioned suit.

"Hello, children" The man greeted with a bow. "We have been expecting you."

The Loud kids looks at each other in confusion then looks back at the man.

"Uhh, who the heck are you?" Lynn asked.

"Oh, sorry. Where are my manners?" The man said before clearing his throat. "My name is Drakon, a sacred garden guardian dragon and is the one who lured all of you here using my scales particles."

"Wait, you were the one who brought us here?" Lincoln asked surprised.

"That's right. I did it because i sensed an unfamiliar aura from the outside world and thought it must have came from someone who might be a... what is it that the folks are saying these days? Newbies? Anyway, that's besides the point. I tatake it that you guys are looking for a place to train?" Drakon questioned.

"Yes we are. We kind of had one at first but thanks to a _certain _someone, we no longer do." Lori said, referring to Luan's explosive actions earlier.

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" A annoyed Luan asked to which all of her siblings simply nods to her question, farther annoying her. "I thought so."

"Well, you all came to the right place! If you don't mind entering this portal, I'll show you what i mean." Drakon said, pointing in the direction of the portal.

The other kids looks at Lori to see what's they should do. Given that finding another training spot is going to be pointless and left with no other choice, Lori just shrugs her shoulders and heads towards the portal and enters it. The others were hesitant to follow at first but then decided to go for it anyway. Drakon watched in glee that the Loud kids are entering the portal one at a time, but his expression changed when he saw Lucy walking past him and looks at her in disgust and hate for some reason. Lucy was confused by this but didn't really pay anymore mind to it and just entered the portal with Drakon following behind before closing the portal.

Once exiting the portal to the other side, the kids gasps in shock at what they see. It was a huge open area with lush fields of flowers, clean clear water with several waterfalls, different types of butterflies, a giant skeletal structure of a dragon, and other magical creatures.

"What is this place?" Lana asked.

"I glad you asked, little one." Drakon replied. "Everyone... welcome to the Ancestral Dragon Training Grounds!"


	4. Episode 3

Episode 3: Training part 2

"The Ancestral Dragon Training Ground..." Lynn muttered in awe.

"That's right. As the name suggests, this is a training area for those only who are dragons or half dragon. Which you kids are in the latter category." Drakon said.

"This place is amazing!" Lincoln also muttered in awe, then looking at Drakon. "Are there any other kids here?" He asked.

"No I'm afraid," Drakon sighed sadly. "After the so called war ended, all of those from the old generation decided to call it quits and have a normal life so their kids can have one as well. Therefore, no one never never came here no more."

"That's sucks." Luan replied. "By the way, earlier you said 'we have been waiting for you'. Who's we?"

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." Drakon clears his throat again and walks past the kids and stops three feet away from them and close his eyes.

The Loud siblings quietly stares at him to see what is he gonna do. About three seconds later, Drakon took a deep breath, moved his head back a bit, and let out a powerful high-pitched roar that echoes across the land. The siblings covered their ears to block out the roar so they don't end becoming deaf. After what seems like forever, Drakon cease his roaring and just looks up at the sky.

"Could've given us a warning first before doing that! Now my ears are ringing!" Lynn complained.

"Looks like he has cease his roaring! But now he's just looking at up at the sky!" Lisa informed her siblings.

"I wonder who was he roaring for?!" Lincoln asked.

Drakon is still looking up at the sky when he hears whooshing sounds coming from the distance and glew quickly louder shortly after, causing he to close his eyes again and make a slight grin.

"They're here!" Drakon said in a hush voice, quickly reopening his eyes as several unknown beings clash landed in front of him and causing a dust cloud to engulf the area.

The kids blocked their face to prevent any dust to get in their eyes.

"What is happening?!" Lynn wondered.

Drakon walked out of the cloud and stop one foot away it to look at the kids.

"Sorry for the lack of warning. I have a thing with forgotten stuff." Drakon said apologetic. "Now with that out of the way..."

The kids open their eyes to see Drakon standing in front of ten silhouettes standing behind him. Once the dust clears, it reveals several other people with similar gi but with different color and kanji symbols.

Among them is a tall man with light skin, orange eyes, a muscular body, fiery orange and red hair, a deeply cutted scar on his face, a orange dragon tattoo on his right arm facing upward and a red dragon tattoo on his left arm facing downward, a orange and blue gi with a black obi tied in a knot over his waist, a large fire kanji symbol on his back and a smaller version on the left side of his chest, and blue shoes.

A tall and slim woman with light skin, blue hair that is tied in two tight buns, light blue eyes, blue lipstick, a blue gi, a large water kanji symbol on her back and a smaller version on her right chest, and purple shoes.

Another woman with a light dark tan, average height and weight, short brown hair in a pixie cut, hazel eyes, a dragon necklace, a brown gi, a large earth kanji symbol on her back and a smaller version on her right chest, and black shoes.

Another man with tan skin, a bit on the shorter side, long gray silver hair, silver eyes, gray gi, a metal kanji symbol on both his back and on his left chest, and white shoes.

Another woman with dark skin, a bit on the plus side, lava orange hair, magma orange eyes, a orange gi, a lava kanji symbol on both her back and right chest, and red shoes.

Another man with light skin, very tall, light blue hair and beard, light green eyes, a bluish green gi, a wind kanji symbol on his back and left chest, and green shoes.

Another woman with light brown tan, a bit on the medium side, wears lightning bolt on her ears, yellow hair, blue eyes, a violet gi, a lightning kanji symbol on her back and right chest, and white shoes.

Another man with light skin, a bit of the skinny side, green hair, acid green eyes, light green gi, a acid kanji symbol on his back and on his left chest, and yellow shoes.

Another woman with brown skin, a little short, rainbow colored hair that is tied in a ponytail, wears a nose ring, indigo gi, a energy kanji symbol on her back and on her right chest, and lavender shoes.

And the last and final woman with light skin, almost around the same height as the muscular guy, long black hair, crimson red eyes, a black and red gi, a darkness kanji symbol on her back and right chest, and black shoes.

"...Let me introduce you to your trainers you all are going to be training under." Drakon finished.

"No need, Drakon. We can introduce ourselves." The fiery haired man said before clearing his throat. "My name is Kent and i am a fire user."

"My name is Dayna and i am a water user." Dayna introduced herself.

"My name is Jade and I'm a earth element user." Jade said.

"My name is Silver and I'm a metal user. Nice to meet you all." Silver replied with a bow.

"My name is Blaze and I'm a lava/magma user. And is the little sister of Kent and the Silver's girlfriend." Blaze said.

"My name is Shabina and I'm a wind user." Shabina replied.

"My name is Ava and I'm a lightning user." Ava also takes a bow.

"My name is Noah and I'm a acid element user." Noah also replied.

"My name is Zoey and I'm a energy user." Zoey said.

"And my name is Aura and I'm a dark user. And we're going to be your trainers for the time being." Aura concluded.

"Hello, my name is Lincoln Loud and these are my sisters: My oldest sister Lori..." Lincoln paused.

"Hi." Lori said.

"My second oldest sister Leni..."

"Hello!" Leni waved.

"My third oldest sister Luna..."

"Yo!" Luna made rocking horns.

"My fourth oldest sister Luan..."

"I would have introduced myself even further, but i don't want to _drag on_ this convention." Luan laughed at her own joke, with Noah chuckles.

"I like this one." Noah commented causing Ava to roll her eyes.

"My fifth oldest sister Lynn..."

"Sup." Lynn said.

"My fifth youngest sister Lucy."

"Sigh." Lucy said.

_"Long black hair that concealing her eyes, black and white clothes, say sigh, looks gothic at a young age and smell like darkness? I just found my perfect student." _Aura thought as she stares at Lucy with a smile.

"My fourth youngest sister Lana and her twin/my third youngest sister Lola..."

"Oh man, they look so cool!" Lana exclaimed with widened eyes.

"Meh. They're alright." Lola replied.

"My second youngest sister Lisa..."

"Pleasure to meet you." Lisa said.

"And last but not least, my first youngest sister Lily." Lincoln concluded.

"Poo Poo." Lily said.

"Nice to meet you all!" Kent greeted. "I'll take it that you all are for some training?" He asked.

"Y-yes. You see, we just discovered our heritage yesterday from our parents and we all wanted to see what our powers is and get to control them so we don't accidentally cause any more damage like before. Isn't that right, Luan?" Lori asked Luan as she still scolding her for the building explosion prior, which caused the joker to growl at her older sister quietly.

"Well, you guys are in luck. But, before we can do anything, we need to know who got what power. The reason for that is because we can only take those with similar powers to us as our students. If that makes sense to all of you." Kent said. The kids replied to confirm that they understood Kent's statement.

"I do have one question sir: what about our baby sister Lily?" Lana asked. "She's the only one out of all of us who didn't show her power during a test we did earlier."

"Babies don't tend to have their powers unlock or use them at that age. Although, there are rare exceptions of that happening. But since you said that she was the only one who didn't show her power earlier, that means that she is not one of those rare types. But don't worry, she will find out what hers is eventually, it's just gonna take a while." Drakon informed the Loud kids as he takes Lily from Lori's hands. "So for the meantime, I'll be watching her while you guys train."

"Good idea, Drakon." Kent said to Drakon. "Now, whoever's the one with fire, come with me." He finished as he walks away.

"That seems to be you, Stickoln. You better catch up before he leaves." Lynn jokingly said.

Lincoln looks at Lynn annoyed for a bit before soon following behind Kent.

"Anyone with water power is with me. So whoever you are, step forward!" Dayna ordered.

"I wonder who will that be?" Leni begins to think about who is this person is until she heard her remaining siblings clears their throats and gesture to her, and then she realizes who is that person is. "Oh, she means me."

Leni walks up to Dayna and the two leaves together.

"Which one of you have earth element powers?" Jade asked.

"Well, given how the water in my water bottle turned into stone, I'll say that would be me." Lynn proudly stated as she heads towards Jade and leaves with her.

"Does anyone have metal power?" Sliver asked.

"I think that would be you, Lana." Lola whispered.

"Seems like it. Well, see you guys later." Lana said as she walks towards Silver and leaves with him.

"Anyone with magma power?" Blaze questioned.

"That will probably be me." Lola replied as she walks away from her siblings and goes with Blaze.

"Okay, who got wind power?" Shabina asked.

"I guess that would be me. Take care and listen to what they tell you." Lori told her remaining sisters.

"Maybe you should have told the others that before they left." Lisa remarked.

"Lightning user?" Ava asked.

"That would be me, brah!" Luna pointed to herself and leaves.

"Anyone with acid power?" Noah asked.

"I think I'm the one with that ability." Lisa said as she walks towards and past Noah, who sighs disappointingly.

"Looks like I'm stuck with a genius yet again. I swear i am the most unlucky guy when it comes to that." Noah said, weakly waving to Zoey and Aura as he leaves to train Lisa.

"That poor guy." Zoey muttered quietly as Aura nods in agreement. They then turned their attention towards the last two remaining sisters who are waiting to be pick. "I guess you two are the only ones left. So, which one have the ability to use energy?"

Luan and Lucy looks at each other for a bit before Luan gives Zoey an answer.

"I think I'm the one with that ability." Luan answered.

"Fantastic! Now come with me so we can get your training started!" Zoey said as she leaves with Luan. Aura chuckles at this for a bit before turning her attention back towards Lucy.

_"And then there was one." _Aura thought. She then notices that Drakon giving Lucy the hateful stare behind her back, which made her feel very uneasy.

_"W-why does it feel like that Drakon guy is shooting daggers at me?" _Lucy asked in her thoughts as she begins sweating bullets. She then sees Aura walking up towards her and lowered herself to Lucy's level and place a hand on top of her head to ease her.

"Hey, why don't you just wait for me other there until i finish talking to Drakon here, okay?" Aura asked in a calm voice.

Without saying a word, Lucy shook her head and begins walking a few feet away from her and Drakon. After she did that, Aura angrily turned her attention toward Drakon.

"I thought we have been through this already, Drakon! You can't just assume that everyone who was born with dark ancestral powers is destined to be evil. Look at me, i have dark powers and yet i turned out good." Aura said only for Drakon to scoffs at her.

"Yeah. Only after being saved from the former dragon warriors before the Dark dragonhood organization could get their hands on you." Drakon reminded her.

"That's besides the point! What I'm saying is just go easy on the girl and don't be a jerk to her. I know you have bad upbringing because of what happened in your past, but please don't mistake that every dark user, whether they are dragons, half dragons, or any other being, is evil. Please?" Aura begged only for Drakon to looks the other way and scoffs again.

Aura sighs in defeat and turned away from him.

_"It's no use reasoning with him. What do i even see in him?" _Aura asked herself in her thoughts before walking towards Lucy and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Let's go."

"Did i do something wrong?" Lucy wondered.

"No. It's just... he have a bit of a grudge against people like us." Aura answered as the two leaves.

"Hmpf! Like I'll ever listen to a dark user." Drakon muttered angrily under his breath. "Now, let's go see if there's something to keep you occupied for the meantime." He told Lily who starts making baby noises as they leaves.

Meanwhile with Lincoln and Kent, the two are walking towards a field of flowers with the former getting exhausted from it.

"Hey Kent, i hope you don't me asking but where are we going?" Lincoln asked.

"Just a little spot i go to practice or meditate. We are almost actually there." Kent said.

"That's good to hear." Lincoln replied. "So, what are you going to teach me? Are you going to teach me how breathe fire? Do magic? Transform into a giant dragon?"

"I don't about transform into a giant dragon as I'm not aware that you can since not all dragonets have the ability to transform into a dragon but we can try. But i am going to teach how to breathe fire and not only that, I'm going to take you other ways you can use your fire ability. And if you're lucky, i might teach you an ability that can make you go undetected by normal humans." Kent told Lincoln with a smile.

"Really?! You would?" Lincoln asked with excitement.

"Yes siree. It's going to be a fun training session for you." Kent replied then went silent as the two of them continue their walk.

After three or four minutes of walking, Kent and Lincoln made it to the spot Kent mention earlier which is a little area with a huge lake surrounded by land.

"Here we are." Kent announced.

"It's looks... interesting." Lincoln said as he looks around the bland area. "So, what are we going to do first?"

"First, I'm going to show you transform your body into that of a dragon and also help you to embrace your dragon side so that you don't uncomfortable with it. You know what i mean right?" Kent wondered.

"Yeah. I kinda got it." Lincoln nodded.

"Good." Kent sighed in relief. "Now, i want you stay there and pay attention at what I'm about to show you."

Lincoln silently nods and just stood there. Kent closes his eyes and crosses his arms together, then surrounds himself in a fiery aura which kind of surprised Lincoln. His arms morphed into dragon arms, his body covered in orange scales, his teeth became sharp, his nails turned into claws, red wings manifested from his back, spouted a tail, and ends his transformation with a growl, while Lincoln falls on the ground.

"Whoooa..." Lincoln said in a impressed tone.

"Impressing, isn't it?" Kent asked the young boy. "Now, it's your turn. Do exactly what i just show you and you will achieve this form."

"Right!" Lincoln nodded as he gets in a similar pose as Kent. _"Ok, Lincoln. You can do this!"_

Lincoln begins powering up undergoing a similar transformation to Kent. However, this seems to be a bit of a problem for Kent as Lincoln's aura intensified violently and nearly engulf the whole area.

**_The Loud House..._**

Rita is in the kitchen about to take a bite out of an apple when she suddenly felt Lincoln's energy and begins to have a sense of worrisome.

_"What's this? Where is this immense power coming from? It's nothing like i felt before! Is it a new enemy? Or am i just imagining it? No this all to real! But if that's the case then, who's power is this?" _Rita wondered in her thoughts as she looks out the window.

**_The Ancestral Dragon Training Ground..._**

Lincoln is still powering up, now causing the ground to rumble beneath him.

"Kid. Kid! KID!" Kent shouted to get Lincoln to stop powering up, which worked. "That is not how you transform your body! If you want to achieve a form like mine, you need to clear your mind and let the rest take over! Got it?" He asked in a serious tone to which Lincoln nodded. "Good. Now, try it again! And this time, no powering up!"

"YES, SIR!" Lincoln shouted. _"Okay, Lincoln. Let's try this again and actually do it right."_

Lincoln went back in his pose again and did actually what Kent told him to do. Quicky after, Lincoln surrounded himself in a fiery aura and shortly transformed in a similar form as Kent and looks himself over with surprise.

"All right, it worked!" Lincoln cheered.

"Great job, kid!" Kent complimented him. "Now, are you ready to do some training?"

"You bet i am! Let's do it!" Lincoln exclaimed as he is now pumped up.

A training montage commences with all of the siblings, except Lily, in their dragonmen form and their new teachers. Shabina takes a deep breath and exhales a beam of wind at the ground where a bunch of rocks are at and creates a tornado around them which lifted them off of the ground and into the air, keeping them afloat. A short minute later after Shabina places the rocks back on the ground, it was Lori's turn to do the same. Unfortunately, Lori ended up destroying the rocks and the ground beneath them due to using too much wind pressure and blushes embarrassingly at her error. After five minutes later, Lori does it again and this time succeeded.

Dayan opens her mouth and draws some water from a nearby pond into her mouth and fires a giant water projectile at the other side of the pond. She then instructed Leni to do the same, but instead of doing what Dayan saw her and forming a water orb-shaped projectile, she sucked in all of the water from the pond and made herself bigger and wider, making Dayan to facepalm. After getting the water out of her and back in the pond, Leni does her second attempt and performed a near perfect water ball of her own and fires, which put a smile on both hers and Dayan's face.

Ava held out her hand and creates a golden lightning sphere as Luna looks in awe. She then tries to create her own but it backfires on her as it explodes in her hand and the force of it knocked her back into a cliffside. After a few failed attempts later, Luna has mastered her own blue lightning sphere and begins cheering for her efforts.

Zoey charged a energy breath attack and fires it at a boiling red lake then instructed Luan to do the same. Luan could only breathe a stream of energy bubbles, much to her disappointment. Zoey then looks at Luan's tail and gets an idea from it and instructs her to do it again. Luan was hesitates at first but eventually does it anyway. As Luan inhales and begins charging for another failed attempt, Zoey stepped on her tail and causes her to fire a full energy breath, making her happy.

Jade taught Lynn how to use breathe earth minerals and to covered herself in a rock armor. Lynn succeeded with the earth breath technique but kind of had a hard time with the whole rock armor thing at first, but eventually got used to it.

Kent taught Lincoln how to breathe fire and even done some intense training.

Aura and Lucy are seen meditating back to back in a grassy area with a lot of small craters and damaging trees.

Silver taught Lana how to use her metal powers, Blaze taught Lola how to use her lava/magma powers, and Noah taught Lisa how to use her acid powers.

After a long day of training, all of the kids and their teachers returned to the area they were at prior to the training with Drakon standing aside the other adults.

"So, i take it that your training was a success?" Drakon wondered.

"You darn right it was! We unlocked our transformations and learned some new tricks!" Lynn said.

"I'm flattered to hear that." Drakon replied. "So, i guess you will be going home now?"

"Yeah. We got what we wanted to do today." Lori responded.

"Oh man! I can't wait to kick some butt before it gets late!" Lynn exclaimed.

"Yeah, about that... I don't think you guys will be kicking any butts at the moment." Blaze replied as she scratched the back of her head.

The kids were confused and kind of concerned about Blaze's comment.

"Uhh, what do you mean by that?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, i guess we forgot to mention that time here is different from the time in the human world." Noah said as he scratches the back of his head.

"In other words, when you guys first arrived here, it was morning here and afternoon out there. Meaning that now since it's afternoon here, it's nighttime in the human world." Aura explained.

"WHAT?!!!" The kids except Lily asked in horror.

"Yeaaah... So if i were you guys, i would've leave immediately." Silver replied.

The siblings just stares at each other for a bit then made a run towards the portal and enters it. One second later, Lincoln emerged from the portal to say something to the trainers.

"Thanks for training and teaching us things today! Hope we will meet again!" Lincoln said before getting yanked through the portal by Lynn.

Drakon closes the portal and lets out a deep sigh.

"Still can't believe that there's a kid with dark powers with them. What have the world come to?" Drakon mumbles under his breath as he walks away.

"Do you think that our training grounds is going to be safe now?" Zoey asked in a concerned tone. "I mean, thanks to that white haired kid, I'm afraid that _they_ will find us."

"Don't worry, Zoe. You know better than all of us that the Dark dragonhood is dead. And even if they aren't, we will be ready for them. And this time, we will put an end to them once and for all." Kent replied as he and the others stood there in a dramatic pose.

**_A/N:_** **Okay, before anyone say anything, yes i know i have gotten a little lazy near the training part. The truth is, i just wanted to get this over with so i can get to the good stuff. I was not going to make the same mistake as i did in the original story to this. (if you read the original story then you know what i mean.)****Also, i have decided to make this an episodic story since it make sense to me.****Anywho, to make sure i don't make the same mistake as before, what do you all want to see happen in the next chapter? Or what do you think the Loud siblings should face? No Aliens because i think it's a little too early to include them in this story.**


	5. Episode 4

**Just before i get this episode started, there's a little disclaimer i want to address. This chapter and a few other chapters after this will have some gruesome scenes in them as well as some swearing. Nothing heavy like the F-word but you probably get what I'm saying. Without further ado, here's chapter 5 aka episode 4.**

**Sidenote: Just a heads up, if you are wondering why I'm reuploading chapters 5 and 6 is because i have decided to have this arc take place during their school break since it make sense because the parents haven't found out about what the kids are up to and whatnot. So yeah. That's why this chapter has been somewhat edited and why it's being reuploaded. And it might take me a while to do the same for chapter 6 since i have to edit the whole second half of that chapter. So again, yeah. That is all i have to say for now.**

* * *

Episode 4: The attack of the goblin monster.

"Oh man, Mom and Dad is going to ground us for sure!" Lynn said in a worried tone.

"I can't believe that they forgot to that detail beforehand when we arrived!" Lincoln groaned. "What are we going to tell Mom and Dad?!"

"We will just say that we were at the park or something and we just lost track of time." Lori said. "Sure we will still get in trouble for coming home late, but at least they won't the real reason why we are late."

"That could work. But i think the thing we should worry about is costumes. I mean, if we really going to do some superhero things, we gotta at least got to hide our identities so that humans and villains alike can't figure us out." Lisa suggested with her siblings agreeing to the idea.

"But what kind of costumes should we have though? There's got to be something, right?" Luna wondered.

"I got an idea! How about we dress up as Ace Savvy and crew?" Lincoln asked. The sisters all made a buzzer noise and gives him a thumbs down.

"Sorry, Lincoln. But we need some more original. Something that defines our powers." Lori said which made Lincoln a bit sad. "But don't worry, we will figure something out when we get home."

"Speaking of which, we're here." Lynn pointed out as they arrived home. The kids got out of the van and heads to the door. Just as they opened the door, they saw their parents standing in the living room glancing at them with their arms crossed.

"Hey Mom...Dad." Lincoln greeted his parents nervously. "H-how are you?"

"You tell us, Lincoln." Lynn Sr said in a stern tone. "Where the heck were you guys at? Do you know how late it is now?"

"Sorry Dad. We were at the park and i guess we had so much fun that we didn't realize that it was getting late." Luan replied as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"We promise we won't do that again." Lana said with her siblings except Lily who is asleep nodded.

"Good. Your dinner is on the table. After you eat and get everything settled with, i want you all to go to your rooms and stay in there until tomorrow morning." Rita ordered. "Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Her kids replied. The parents walked away and went into their room. Lynn begins walking in the dining room.

"Well, i don't know about you guys, but I'm staving." Lynn said with her siblings except Lincoln, Lori, Lucy, and Lily following her. Lori went upstairs to put Lily in her crib and Lincoln notices that Lucy is looking a bit down.

"Something wrong, Lucy?" Lincoln asked.

"Huh? Oh it's...nothing. Come on, let's go eat." Lucy walk past Lincoln to join the other siblings, leaving Lincoln in a confused position.

* * *

Later that night at the Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds, a group of teenagers are sitting around the campfire roasting marshmallows and just goofing around.

"Man, what it feels like to be free from college and family for a while. I really needed this." The blonde haired male teen said.

"I second that, dude." The short black haired male teen fistbumped his friend. "Hey, Terry! Pass me a cold one, would you?"

"You got it!" Terry said as he opens the rolling cooler and takes out a cold beverage from it. "Catch!" He tosses the beverage over to his friend and he caught it.

"Thanks, brah!" He said as he pop the lid off and begins drinking. "Ahh! Refreshing!"

Everyone spotted another male friend running into the forest in a rush.

"What gotten into him?" The first guy asked with an eyebrow rinsed.

"Judging by that movement he just did, I'm guessing to answer nature's call." The second one answered.

"Is that so? Well, when you gonna go, you gonna go."

In the forest, the boy is struggling to pull his pants zipper down and starts getting angry.

"Come on, you stupid zipper! Work with me!" He yelled. Eventually he got the zipper to work and let it out. "Ahh...much better!"

As he whizzing in the silent forest, he heard the sound of a twig snapped and looks around to see if anyone is there.

"Who's there? Guys, is that you?" He asked only to get nothing but dead silence. He shrugged his shoulders and went about his business.

Unbeknownst to him, an unknown entity is watching the teen from behind a tree and begins creeping up on him. Another twig snapped behind the teen drawing his attention. He turned around to see who it was only to see nobody or nothing which irked him.

"Okay guys, enough! If this some kind of joke of your, i want it to end! Got it?!"

Silence once again fills the forest. Still annoyed, the guy turned back to finish his business only to have his expression changed from annoyed to utter terror upon seeing something and let out a horrifying scream loud enough that his friends heard it.

"What was that?" One of the girls asked.

"I think that was Jim." The first male teen said.

"You think something happened to him?" The second teen asked.

"I don't know but we should go check on him. Terry, you stay here with the girls. Me and Tony are going to go see if Jim is okay."

"No way man! I'm going with you!" Terry said after he refused to stay with the girls at the camp.

"Dude, we are not going to have this argument! You is going to do exactly what i say and stay h..."

Just as the first teen was about to finish, he was interrupted when one of the girls screamed in horror as she pointed at the forest. Everyone was at first confused at what she is pointing at and what caused her to scream until they look in the same direction the girl was pointing at and was in shock and horror to see Jim all bruised up and bloodied with his right arm tore off, a huge gash on his side, and a missing an leg.

"Jim, are you okay?! What happened?!"

"G-get out of here... before it's too late..." Jim warned his friends before collapsing on the ground and revealing a pair of glowing red eyes staring at the other teens from the forest.

"What the hell is that?" Tony asked.

"I don't know but we're not about to find out! Let's get out of here!" Terry ordered everyone and then they all make a run for it with whatever it was watching them chasing after them.

They heard heavy footsteps approaching behind them loudly. One of the girls tripped on a rock and fell on the ground. Her friends noticed her on the ground and one of them ran back for her.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Terry asked.

"I'm gonna go save her!" The brunette girl said as she head towards her friend.

Terry wants to go stop her but were held back by his friends.

"Come on dude! Forget about them! They can catch up with us later! Now let's go!" The guy ordered as him and the others runs against Terry's wishes.

Instead of going with the others, Terry ran toward the two girls to help one of them save the other one.

"Come on! You have to get up! We have to go!"

"I'm trying! What do you think I'm doi-"

Just before she could finish, she was yanked back in the forest by her leg and screamed. The red haired girl want to go save her friend but Terry stopped her from going.

"Don't! It's too late for her! We need to go now!" Terry pulled the girl with him and runs back to the others. As they left, a large humanoid foot stepped on top of a seedling on the ground and bellowed loudly under a new moon.

* * *

The next day at the Loud house, Lincoln is sitting on his bed reading his new comic that he bought two days prior when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said as he never looked away from his comic to see Lucy entering and closing the door behind her.

"Hey, Lincoln, can i ask you something?" Lucy asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, before i tell you, you have to promise to not tell our sisters about this." Lucy said.

Lincoln lowered his comic book over what Lucy said and looks at her with a hint of worry. "It's that serious, isn't it?"

"Very serious, and i don't want any of our sisters knowing about it. You know how they are." Lucy replied.

"Yeah, i do. Still never getting over that meddling thing." Lincoln rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyway, what is this question you want to ask me?"

"...Do you think that my power will lead me towards the path of evil?" Lucy wondered as she becomes worried about what Lincoln's answer will be.

"What?! Of course not! I can't see you becoming evil! I mean, sure you love the darkness and whatnot, but you're too pure to become evil! What made you think you would?!" Lincoln once again asked as he wants to know why.

Lucy just hung her head down to avoid making eye contact with her brother. Lincoln suddenly feels bad for her and went to comfort her.

"Listen, Lucy. I don't know what is going on, but don't let stuff like that cloud your mind. You are a good person, Lucy. And i don't want to see you end up on the evil side." Lincoln said.

"But, what if it does happen?" Lucy questioned.

"It won't happen. Because I'm going to make sure that you will always stay on the side of good. No matter what!" Lincoln promised.

Lucy smiled after hearing that last part and hugs him. "Thank you, Lincoln. You are the best brother i could've asked for."

Lincoln looks at Lucy with a smile and hug her back. Luna burst Lincoln's door open, scaring both Lincoln and Lucy.

"Dudes, you gonna come see this!" Luna said.

Luna ran back downstairs with Lucy and Lincoln behind her and sat back down with the rest of her siblings.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked.

"Listen!" Lola told him.

**Katherine Mulligan: This is Katherine Mulligan coming to you live from Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds where some gruesome deaths take place last night.**** I am here with the only survivor from last night's event who claims to have seen an alleged humanoid monster.**

**Teen Girl: _[shaken with fear] _****Blood... so much blood... guts everywhere... best friend's head crushed like an watermelon... blood-curdling screams... giant humanoid goblin like monster!**

**Katherine Mulligan: Do you know which way it went?**

**Teen girl: It headed t-to the town...**

**Katherine Mulligan: You heard it here first folks. If you see a giant humanoid goblin like monster roaming around, stay far away from it and find a safe place to hide. And whatever you do, do not, and i repeat: DO NOT engage the monster by any means necessary. This is Katherine Mulligan signing off.**

Lori turned the TV off and looks at her siblings. "You hear that guys? There's a giant monster somewhere in Royal Woods!" She said excitedly. "This could be our chance to save our town!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go save Royal Woods!" Lynn shouted and her and her siblings minus Lincoln walks towards the door cheering.

"Umm, shouldn't we have costumes first?" Lincoln asked which caused his sisters to stop in their tracks.

"I literally didn't think about that until now." Lori replied after realizing.

"I don't think none of us did. And besides, none of us didn't even think about what our costumes would look like." Lynn pointed out.

"Also, it will take ages for us to even do so. And we can't do that when there's some monster on the loose! It could take forever!" Lola said.

"Luckily, we don't have to because me and Leni have already came up with designs for all our costumes." Lisa informed them.

"You did? When?" Lucy asked.

"This morning when you guys were doing other things." Lisa said. "We can show the blueprints we came up with."

In Lori and Leni's room, Lisa and Leni place the blueprints on the table to show the others the designs.

"My fair siblings, me and Leni would like to present to you, our costume designs! So, what do you think?" Lisa asked.

The others all glances at each other over the designs Lisa and Leni made and smiles.

"Let's do this." Lori said.

Sometime later, each of the Loud kids begins making their outfits. When they finished, they start putting them on.

Lori's outfit is based off of Wonder woman outfit with a bluish green color, a brown mask, and red boots.

Leni's outfit is a blue dress and black boots.

Luna's outfit is a purple version of Storm from the X-men/Marvel with a lightning symbol center on her chest.

Luan's outfit is her joker outfit with Harlay Quinn's jester outfit colors.

Lynn's outfit is a red version of Tremor's ninja outfit from Mortal Kombat 11.

Lincoln's outfit is a orange and red tracksuit, black pants, and blue shoes.

Lucy's outfit is based off of Jink from the Teen Titans but in black and white.

Lana's outfit is a mixture between her Royal Flush outfit and Tetsutetsu's hero costume from My Hero Academia with the latter's steel straps overlapping her shirt and without her cape.

Lola's outfit is a biosuit based off Lavagirl with pink hair.

Lisa's outfit is a green tracksuit.

Lily's outfit is a lavender version of Jack Jack's super-suit.

"I also made us these wireless ear pieces so that whenever we are doing something or are having trouble with an enemy, we can call each other using these." Lisa said as her siblings each took an ear piece and placed them in their ear. Lola looks over at Lily and notices that she is wearing a hero outfit.

"Umm, why does Lily have a hero outfit?" Lola asked.

"I think you should be asking about your hair color, Lola." Lana muttered loud enough that Lola heard her.

"What do you mean?" Lola looked in the mirror and gasped at her sudden hair change. "What happened to my hair?!"

"Oh that? I slightly customize your suit a bit so your hair color goes well with your biosuit." Lisa explained. "And as for your other question, well it wouldn't be fair if Lily didn't have a outfit of her own. It's bad enough that she is the only one that can't use her powers yet. I just didn't want her to feel left out."

"That's sweet of you to do that, Lisa." Lori said, ruffling Lisa's hair. "All right guys, ready to go?"

"READY!" Her siblings said in unison.

"Good. Let's go save Royal Woods!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the middle of town, panic can be heard as people are running away from the destruction that is taking place there. The kids flew in on the scene and sees all that happened in that area.

"Man, look at all of this destruction!" Lynn exclaimed. "At least we know that this goblin monster is here."

"Yeah. Now we just gonna have to find out where in this area it is and defeat it before it could cause any more damage." Lori said.

They hear a loud bellowing sound from somewhere nearby and Lana looks in the direction it was coming from.

"Over there!" Lana said and pointed at the direction the sound came from.

The siblings look at each other before flying towards the area Lana pointed at.

On the street, several cops are shooting at a silhouette of a giant humanoid monster in a smoke cloud. The monster narrows its eyes and lifted a huge spiked club above its head and swings it to generate a gust of wind to blow all of the cops away into different things fatally injuring some of them.

The monster emerged from smoke cloud to reveal itself to be an actual goblin monster. The monster licked the blood off of its lips and walked towards an injured cop on the street. The cop opened his eyes to see the monster looking down at him and prepares to finish him off with its club. Just before the monster could attack, it was got kicked in the face and gets knocked on the floor, dropping its club.

"Booyah!" Lynn exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air.

The rest of the siblings landed on ground next to Lynn and stands in front of the cop.

"Nicely done, Lynn. But next time, don't rush in like that again." Lori told her.

"Not gonna promise you i will." Lynn replied. The goblin monster sat up and wipe the blood off its mouth with his hand and look at the blood before looking at the Loud kids.

"You... Who are you?" The goblin monster asked in a deep monstrous voice.

"Cool, it can speak!" Lana exclaimed.

"Majestic!" Lisa muttered.

"We are Royal Woods newest superhero group! And we are here to save this town from evildoers like you! Prepared to be defeated!" Lincoln announced as he and his sisters gets in a dramatic pose.

The goblin monster just chuckles evilly while getting back on its feet.

"Me? About to be defeated by a bunch of dumb kids in costumes? Don't make me laugh. All of you are no match for me. Just surrender to me and accept your role as my appetizer." The goblin monster said in a menacingly tone, scaring the twins.

"Never! Let's go, guys!" Lincoln shouted as him and his sisters charge ttoward the goblin monster with a battle cry.

"Very well, have it your way!" The goblin monster shouted as its begins running towards the kids and both sides collide with each other, producing a soundwave that reaches across the area and caused both sides to be blew back a few feet away from each other and landed on their feet.

Lynn charges at the goblin monster with her arms and legs covered in stone and punches it in the chest. However it wasn't effective against the humanoid goblin. She then delivers a few more punches and takes to kick the neck of the goblin until it grabs her leg and tosses her to the side.

Lana and Lola begins running towards the goblin monster to attack it but were instantly grabbed by their necks and gets held up into the air while getting choked out.

Lincoln fired several fire balls at the goblin monster, causing it to release the twins from its grips and being pushed back. Luna and Luan joins in and fires several lightning spheres and energy balls respectively at the monster.

After they stopped, they see that the monster is still standing and is completely unharmed.

"Man, this guy isn't showing any damages!" Luan groaned.

"We can't just give up now! Let's keep trying until we can actually do damage!" Lincoln said as the goblin monster grins at them.

However, the grins went away and became a shocked and confused look on its face, the same goes for the kids except Lynn. The goblin monster looks down to a huge puddle of dark ooze around its feet. Everyone notices a long string of ooze which led back to Lucy.

The goblin monster tries to get its feet out of the ooze but it turns out that they are stuck in it.

_"It worked!" _Lucy thought to herself. "Lisa, now!" She called Lisa, who jumped into the air, takes a deep breath, and fires a acid stream breath at the goblin monster.

Lori looks at all of her siblings and nods at them and they nods back at her. Everyone except Lily soon joined in by firing their own elemental breath at the humanoid goblin, causing the whole area to be engulfed in smoke.

"Did we get it?" Lincoln asked.

Everyone just stares at the smoke cloud for a while until it disappears, revealing that the goblin monster is still alive and standing still completely unharmed.

"Dang it. This guy is difficult to bring down!" Lynn complained.

"Are you done now? This is getting boring." The goblin monster yawned in boredom.

_"Okay, this goblin thing is literally taking no damage from our attacks. What can we do now?" _Lori asked in her thoughts.

"If you kids isn't going to attack me, then i guess it's my turn!" The goblin monster punches Lincoln hard and sent the boy flying. It swats Lynn into a building on the left, proceeds to punch Lisa and Lucy in the face with both of its fists, slams Lana and Lola to the ground with its feets, grabs Luna and Luan and slammed their heads together before kicking both of them away, and violently pulls on Leni's hair, causing her to scream in agony.

Lori pull Lily down and runs to save Leni but the goblin monster sees her coming and throws Leni at her, knocking them down and injuring them.

"Man, if you guys are this place newest superhero group, you're not doing a good job at your first attempt." The goblin monster remarked as the kids except Lily groans in pain. It then notices a scared Lily on the ground and gives her the hungry look. "You know, i was about to eat you guys first but since i see a baby in my sights, I'm going to eat her first." It said as it begins walking towards Lily.

"No, s-stop..." Lori said weakly as the goblin monster walk past her and doesn't listen to her.

Lynn emerged from the rubble and groans in pain before notices the goblin's giant club in the streets.

Lily crouches in fear at the goblin monster approach her.

"Ah, just as i like my victims. Cowering in fear, and prepared themselves to be my food." The goblin monster chuckles evilly, then laughs evilly as Lily looks up at it before crouches in fear again. It then stops laughing and lower itself with its mouth open to eat Lily only for Lily to fart in its face, ceasing its attack and smell the fart and have a look of disgust and covered its nose. "Ahhhhhhh, that smell! It's horrific!!! Oh goddess, what have this baby been eating?!" It asked as Lily laughs.

Lori looks at the club on the street then at Lynn and nods at her. Lynn nods back at her and grabs the club.

"Hey, loser!" Lynn called the goblin monster, grabbing its attention and was in horror to see Lynn running up to it with the club. "Batter up!" She shouted as she swings the club and hit the goblin monster hard enough to sent it flying into the sky. "Homerun, baby! Wooooooooooooooooooo!"

Her siblings managed to find the strength to get up and walk towards Lynn to congratulate Lynn.

"Nice swing you did there, Lynn." Lori said.

"That was amazing!" Lana exclaimed.

"Thanks guys. Although, i probably wouldn't have landed that blow if it wasn't for Lily's timed gas." Lynn replied as Lisa walks towards Lily and picks her up.

"For once, youngest sibling, your gas saved all of our lives." Lisa smiles as Lily begins babbling.

"Where do you think that monster went?" Luan asked.

"Hopefully somewhere far away from Royal Woods. We can not go through that again." Lola said.

"I agree. But we should go see where it went. You know, just to be safe." Lincoln suggested.

The sisters looks at each other for a bit before deciding on going with Lincoln's idea.

"Well, it should be injured at the moment from Lynn's swing. So, if my theory is correct, then it won't be able to attack all of us head on." Lisa replied.

"Then it settles. Let's go find where this goblin monster went to!" Lincoln shouted, pumping his hand in the air.

The Loud kids splitted up and begins searching to where the goblin monster may have went to. Luna and Luan checked the playground to find little to no success in finding it, Lana, Lola and Lisa checked the garbage bin by Flip's gas station only to have the same problem as Luna and Luan, Lynn and Leni checked the beach only to also find nothing, Lori and Lily checked the lake only to have the same result as the others.

"Geez, how is it hard to spot a giant humanoid goblin monster?" Lori asked.

"Guys, this is Lincoln! If you are hearing this, me and Lucy have found where our friend landed at and might wanna see what we see. Over." Lincoln said through the ear piece.

"Lincoln, where are you and Lucy located at?" Lori asked Lincoln.

"We are at Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds. I got to hand it to Lynn, she does got a mean swing going on. But in all seriousness, get over here as fast as you can." Lincoln replied.

"Roger that. We will be there shortly. Over and out!" Lori ends the conversation and looks over her shoulder at Lily. "Hang on tight to me, Lily. This might be a bumpy flight." Lily nods and Lori takes off into the air.

* * *

At Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds, Lincoln is pacing around waiting for the others to arrive while Lucy sits on the grass; the others soon arrived and landed near them.

"Good, you made it just in time." Lincoln said.

"Where's the giant goblin monster?" Lori asked.

"Over there." Lincoln pointed to the left at three unconscious little goblins. "Although, it's turned out that these guys were the ones who attacked those teens last night and who attacked Royal Woods earlier."

"Are you sure it was them? They don't look as intimidating as that goblin monster was." Lynn said as she doesn't believe that those three goblins are the goblin monster.

"There's one way to find out. Leni, hit them with water." Lori ordered.

"Okay!" Leni takes a deep breath and exhales a steam of water from her mouth to wake the goblins up, which worked.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" One of the goblins yelled in anguish before realizing who is he yelling at. "It's you again! Come to finish me off, are you?"

"Yeah, it was certainly them all right." Lynn said in a disappointing tone. "Also, you mean 'us', right? Because there are three of you now."

"Three? What are you talking a-" The first goblin stopped himself after looking at his partners who waved at him and begins panicking. "No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! Our fusion... our perfect fusion!!! Now our queen and her daughter with look at us with shame, and it's all your fault!"

"Hey, that's your guy's fault for attacking innocent people earlier. And if you want, i can use you all as batting practice for my new club." Lynn said as she leans on the club.

"Hey, that's our! Give it back!" The goblin demanded.

"Sorry, finders keepers." Lynn cracks her neck and fingers and walks up the goblins with the club. "Now, help me practice my swing."

The goblins got up and trembling backwards with fear. The main goblin felt something in his pocket and dug in it and took out a small baggie with a string wrapped around the top.

"Grrr, you brats may have won this round, but we back with stronger reinforcements! You can count on it!" He yelled as he threw the baggie on the ground and exploded into a red dusty cloud, causing the loud kids to cough from it.

When the dust cloud clears, all three goblins has disappeared.

"They're gone!" Lincoln said.

"Where do you think they went this time?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe they _Goblin _home!" Luan joked, causing all of her siblings to groan while she giggles. "Get it?"

"Yes, we get it Luan." Lori replied unenthusiastic.

"Should we go find them again?" Lincoln asked.

"After what we went through earlier and Luan's terrible joke, i think we should just go home and forget any of this happened. Besides, Mom and Dad could be getting home soon anyway." Lori said as she and the rest except for Luan and Lynn who is observing the club leaves.

"It wasn't that bad. Was it?" Luan wondered.

"Yeah, it was. Big time. Now let's go so i can test this baby out some more." Lynn said as she leaves to join up with the others.

"I think it was good." Luan replied as she follows Lynn.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a underground cave, the three goblins are seen in a room full of elite hobgoblins and kneels before two human females, a older woman who looks to be around the same age as Rita and wears an white outfit that is based on the goblin queen from the marvel comics and her teenage daughter who looks to be around the same age as Leni and wears white outfit that is based on Lord Dominator's power suit from Wander over Yonder, just without the shoulder pads and a red goblin skull on the front of her crop top. The older woman looks down at them and have this look of disgust on it.

"What is the meaning of this? What happened to your fusion and where is your spiked club?" The older woman asked as ahe demands an answer.

"My queen, we were attacked by a group of brats who calls themselves superheroes and defeated us in fusion mode. And to matters worse, one of them has the club and was about to use us as batting practice!" The goblin explained before him and his partners bows down. "Please, have mercy on us!"

The queen was hesitant to say anything to them and silently growls.

"Not only did you lose to a bunch of mortal brats in your fusion state, but you let one of our prized weapons get stolen by one of them?! And then have the nerves to beg for mercy from me?!" The queen asked in a fit of rage as she got up from her chair, walked up to the three goblins, press the main goblin's head on the floor with her heel. "This is highly unacceptable!"

The main goblin has tears steaming down his face as if he was about to start crying at each other.

"Please, my queen! Don't kill us! We promise we will bring back our prized weapon with the head of the ones who defeated us! Please give us a chance!" He begged.

The queen was once again hesitant to say anything to him and silence nearly fills the room as everyone wonders what will they queen do. After hearing the goblin crying, she removes her heel from his head and walks back to her chair.

"I'm going to let you live this time. However, i am going to put all three of you on temporary exile until you can receive our spiked club and bring it back with the heads of those you lost too. Fail to do neither one, and i will have your heads and do unspeakable things to them! Do i make myself clear?" The three goblins nods in unison. "Good. Now get out of my sight."

The three goblins gets up are being escorted to the door by the queen's bodyguards.

"Thank you, my queen! We promise we won't let you down again!" The goblin shouted from across the room.

"Stupid fools." The queen muttered under her breath.

"You know, mother. You could've just killed them and have one of our elites go receive the club and kill the ones who brought shame upon us." The daughter suggested.

"I know, honey. But i have made my decision. Although, it does make me wonder on what kind of humans defeated those three idiots in their fusion state. Well, regardless of that, if those idiots come back without the things they promised me, i will kill them."

"I know mom, i know."


	6. Episode 5

**Hello everyone, i have an announcement to tell you all. In case if any of you wonder or cares, this story will be broken down in arcs. Like for example: this arc is the Dragon Warriors Rebirth arc, also known as the Prologue arc and Frenzy madness. And i have came up with the main antagonist of this arc, and no it's not the three goblins from the previous chapter. They were just there to give the Loud kids a starting point to become heroes. They will/might make some appearances in this arc, but we will see.** **Also, I'm sorry to do this to you, Lord demon, but the villains you listed in your review won't make an appearance in this arc.**

**Without further ado, let's begin the episode.**

* * *

Episode 5: Dragon Warriors vs the possessed robbers.

After defeating the goblin monster, the Loud siblings landed in front of the house and see that Vanzilla isn't in the driveway.

"Good. Mom and Dad haven't came home yet. Everyone, go in the house, did cleaned up, and meet me in my room." Lori demanded as her siblings goes to the house but stops Lynn in her tracks. "Lynn, why do you still have that?" She asked, referring to the spiked club.

"Oh this?" Lynn looks at the club. "It's my new weapon i am going to be using to bash bad guys in head or send them flying with it."

"Lynn, you can't bring that in the house." Lori said.

"Why not?!" Lynn asked.

"Because that thing is literally too big to hide. What if Mom and Dad find this and ask where you got this from?" Lori raised an eyebrow.

"I'll just say that Charles dug it up from the yard. It won't be that hard to say." Lynn answered before entering the house, leaving Lori outside by herself. Lori wanted to say something but decided to let it go and walk towards the house in defeat.

Moments after getting themselves all cleaned up, the kids are now back in Lori and Leni's room for yet another meeting.

"Okay, so now that we got that monster and costume situation out of the way, we need something to call ourselves. By that, i mean superhero names. I'm pretty sure that's how this stuff works. Right, Lincoln?" Lori asked her younger brother.

"Pretty much." Lincoln answered.

"Okay good." Lori said. "But, why should we call ourselves?"

"Simple. Just call yourself something that matches your powers or personality." Lincoln stated. "For example: Lori, i think your name should be Windstorm. Leni, yours should be Ms. Whirlpool. Luna, yours should be Ms. Shocker. Luan, yours should be The Energetic Force. Lynn, yours should be The Stone Menace. Lucy, yours should be The Walking Shadow. Lana, yours should be Steel Metal. Lola, yours should be The Magma Princess. And Lisa, yours should be Chemical L. As for Lily, well until we can figure out what kind of power she have, she will be known as The Baby Pooper. And as for me, i should be known as Flame Boy. What do you think?"

The sisters thinks about their superhero names Lincoln just gave them.

"Stone Menace? I think i can roll with that." Lynn said.

"The Walking Shadow does fit me well." Lucy smiled.

"Magma Princess has a nice ring to it and also fits me perfectly." Lola replied.

"I can dig with Steel Fighter if no one have any better suggestions." Lana said.

"So, i take it that we all agree with the names we received from Lincoln?" Lori asked to which all of the sisters agrees. "Very well. For now on, those will be our superhero names." She bangs her heels on the sewing table.

"Now that we got that out of the way, what's our superhero team name gonna be?" Lynn asked.

Her siblings starts to wonder the same thing.

"We could ourselves the Dragon Warriors." Lincoln suggested. Everyone else just stares awkwardly at him. "I mean, unless you guys want to fight over what name to call our team."

"I was going to suggest something else, but knowing how we are when it comes to coming up with ideas and stuff and what happened earlier, i don't have the energy or time to argue." Lori said.

"I second that, dude." Luna replied in agreement, as well as the others.

"Then that's settles it. From this day now, we will be known as The Dragon Warriors!" Lincoln thrusted his hand in the air.

"Kids, we're home!" Rita yelled from downstairs.

The siblings look at each other before leaving the room to greet their parents.

"Hey, Mom and Dad. Where did you two go earlier?" Lincoln asked.

"We had to go take care of something." Lynn Sr. answered.

"Anyway, how was your day today?" Rita asked.

"It was okay. All we did was what we usually do on a daily basis." Lynn said.

"That's good to hear. Anyway, i best get in the kitchen to get dinner started. We're having meatloaf tonight." Lynn Sr. replied before heading towards the kitchen while Rita goes to the hers and Lynn Sr's room.

"So, are we going to ignored the fact that Dad said him and Mom had to go take care of something when that goblin monster was terrorizing the town earlier?" Lucy asked, causing her siblings to just look at her. "Guess so."

Meanwhile in a empty abandoned house, several masked robbers are sitting in a room with bags full of money and and gemstones. Among the gemstones is a crystal shard that's emits a strange purple mist from it.

"We sure hit it big today, boys!" One of the robbers said.

"Damn right we did! And we have that goblin monster to thanks for that. If it wasn't that thing, we wouldn't have never stolen these things!" Another robber replied.

"Tell me about it. We're stinkin' rich!" A third robber exclaimed.

"And we're going to be even richer once we sale these gemstones to the highest seller." A fourth robber adds.

"Yeah, i guess you're right."

As they are talking to each other, they failed to notice that they have an visitor. One of the robbers took the crystal shard from one of the bags and observed it.

"Hey, what's up with this crystal shard?" He asked. "It's emitting some weird purple mist from it."

"Did it break? Actually, can crystals emit mist?" One robber wondered as he also observe the crystal shard.

"No, they don't. At least, none that i know of." Another robber answered.

"Whatever the case may be, let's just hope it doesn't ruin our deal tomorrow when we ship these gemstones to whoever buy them." Their boss said as they agreed. They heard a loud creaking noise in the hallway, alerting them.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" The robbers boss demanded. Him and his men looks around the room and spot a person in a hooded cloak standing by the doorway. "Hey, who the hell are you?!" The person didn't respond and just stood there silently. This anger the robbers boss. "Answer me damn it but me and my boys will fire!"

"My..." The person spoke. "...name is The Unknown. And i am here for two things: your guys to do an very important job for me, and that crystal shard you got there. Those are the only two things i need."

"That's so?" The boss answered before him and his group started laughing. "Fat chance! We don't work with or for no one but ourselves and ourselves alone. And for this crystal shard, we're not going to hand it to punk wearing a cloak! Especially after we stole this when that goblin monster attacked the town earlier! So you can forget about both of those things because they're not happening!" He continues laughing with his men.

"Is that so, huh? I guess you left me no choice but to do this by force." The Unknown said in a calm yet threatening tone. He then spends his arms apart to allow some dark mist to escape his sleeves.

The robber's laughter died down when they see the entire room being engulfed in the dark mist with them in it.

"What the hell is this?!" One of them asked.

"What is going on?!" Another one questioned.

"I don't want to die! I'm too young to die!" A third member freaked out.

The Unknown just smirked silently. "As for now, you guys are my slaves."

* * *

**_The very next day at the Loud House..._**

The siblings, except Lynn, are sitting on the couch eating lunch and watching TV.

"Ahh, now that was a good swinging exercise." Lynn said from the dining room as she enters the living room with her new spike club. "So, what's you lame-os up to?"

"Trying to see if there any more villains we need stopping before they could do any harm to civilians." Lincoln answered.

"Cool! Got room for one me?" Lynn asked as she tries to sit down with her siblings, who got mad at her because of her club nearly hitting them.

"Lynn, i have to ask, why did you decide to keep that club? Let alone, bring it home with you?" Lucy asked.

"Why not? It's my new weapon and I'm going to keep it for as long as i can." Lynn stated.

"But why do you need it when you have power?" Lola asked. "I don't think anyone with power will need one at all.

"Actually, Lola. Some superheroes and supervillains who have power can in fact have a weapon of their choosing. Heck, some weapons can even grant the wielder unspeakable power. Although, you have to be pretty lucky to wield such weapons because you might not know if they are cursed, hard to use, or will end up killing you on the spot." Lincoln said.

"Um...how do you know all this?" Lori asked, confused.

"Comic books, manga, movies, and video games." Lincoln answered.

"Of course you got that from those." Lori replied unenthusiastic.

"Anyway, you can channel an elemental you got through certain weapons or enhances them. Like for example: Lynn can focus her power to morph the spike club into a stone club and can enhance it even further. Or if Luna wanted to, can channel electricity through her guitar and enhance it too." Lincoln explained.

"So, what you saying is, we can turn everything into a weapon by channeling our elemental powers through them?" Lisa wondered.

"Not everything, but i am sure you will get what i mean eventually." Lincoln answered.

"Shhh! The news is on!" Lola yelled.

**Katherine Mulligan: ****_Katherine Mulligan come to you live from downtown Royal Woods. It seems that the alleged goblin monster that terrorized Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds and parts of Royal Woods yesterday has appears was last seen here fighting a group of superheroes occurring to one of the cops. He said that they arrived just in time to save his life from getting crushed by a giant club and fought the monster head on. He then continues to say that these heroes nearly lost if it wasn't for the youngest member farting in the monster's face and another member to send it flying by its own weapon before he eventually passed out. All i can say is, whoever these new heroes are, you have our thanks. This is Katherine Mulligan with your important new..._**

Just as Katherine was about to end her session, a loud explosion can be heard in the background alongside panicked screams.

**Katherine Mulligan: ****_What is that?_**

The cameraman pans over to the robbers from last night emerging from a destroyed building and one of them let out a loud blood-curdling scream.

"That scream..." Lincoln said before he had a quick flashback with him and that guy who attacked him three days ago in the alleyway. "It's the same one that guy i punched into a building that day made!"

The screaming robber stopped screaming and turned his attention toward Katherine Mulligan and her cameraman and launch himself at them, damaging the camera.

"Okay, can someone review what just happened?" Lori asked as she is both shocked and confused by that whole scene.

"Let see, Katherine was thanking us for saving Royal Woods from that monster, commotion happened in the background, eleven men wearing all black, which I'm assuming are robbers, emerge from a destroyed building, one of them let out a blood-curdling scream which Lincoln remembered it, and that same one with a screaming attacked that news anchor and her cameraman." Lisa said.

"You think those guys are humans? Because i feel like there's something wrong about them. Especially with the way that guy just screamed." Lucy said.

"I don't know but Royal Woods is now in danger again. And it's up to us to save it. Let's go, guys!" Without any further direction, the siblings changed into their superhero outfits and runs out the door.

Over at downtown Royal Woods, the robbers are continuing causing mayhem at different parts of the area. Some people are running off screaming as a light-skinned robber choking a citizen that is on the ground to near death while he chuckles at the citizen's pain.

"Hey, loser! Up here!" The robber looks up at the roof of a building to see Lynn aka The Stone Menace beaming down at him with her arms crossed and her club leaning against her. "Let go of that person before you will feel the wrath of the Stone Menace!"

The robber glanced down at the citizen on the ground for a bit then looks back up the Stone Menace with a blood-curdling scream.

"Ugh, this is the second time i heard this scream and I'm already getting sick of hearing it." The Stone Menace sighed as she close her eyes. "So, wanna get this over with already?" Lynn opens her eyes and only see the citizen who was getting choked a two minutes ago gasping for air but not the robber. "Huh? Where did he go?"

As The Stone Menace is looking at the ground for him, she doesn't notice that the robber is standing motionless behind her. The villain took out a knife from his pocket and strikes The Stone Menace in the neck. However, it turns out that something is keeping the knife from piercing through her skin.

"You know something..." The robber looks at The Stone Menace confused and shocked. "I would've given an 'A' for effort for sneaking up on me without me knowing, sadly, i have to give you a B- for trying to stab me with something. But if that's really all you got, then i guess it's my turn." The Stone Menace said as she looks over her shoulder at the robber with a smirk before grabbing her club and hits him to the air with it. She then quickly flies up after him and went behind him.

"Okay, let's see what Lincoln said earlier is true." The Stone Menace focus her power onto her club and covered it in stone and making it slightly bigger than before, confirming Lincoln's statement to be true. She then swings the club down at him and sent him crashing onto the street, causing a crater. The Stone Menace lands next to the crater and see that the robber is unconscious. "Huh, i have to hand it to Lincoln. He really knows his stuff."

"Windstorm to Stone Menace, what is the status of the enemy there?" Windstorm asked through the earpiece.

"Let's just say that this robber won't be harming anyone any time soon." Lynn answered.

"Good. Now go see if the others need any help." Windstorm said.

"Well do!" Suddenly, the light-skinned robber quickly recovered conscious and has risen back up on his feet and looks to be in a zombie like state as an steam of a dark purple aura surrounds his body, as well as a discoloration to his body, resulting in a dark purple hue. "On second thought, looks like I'm not going anywhere just yet." The Stone Menace ends the call with Windstorm and gets in a fighting stance. "Looks like you want to get hit by my club again. If that the case, then i will be happy to give it to you!" The robber didn't say anything. The Stone Menace toss her club in the air and grabs it. "Alright, let's do this!"

The Stone Menace charges towards the robber preparing to attack him, but just was about to attack, it cuts to The Energetic Force getting sent flying toward a building by a muscular robber. Ms. Whirlpool is helping civilians to get to safety while Ms. Shocker is fighting another robber.

_"What is up with this guys?! Everytime we knock them down, they just keep getting back up!" _Ms. Shocker sees the muscular robber running towards a child trapped under some debris. "Hey! Stay away from her!" She was about go away him but was quickly intercepted by the one she was fighting. "Seriously, dude?! Move out of the way!" The robber refuses and attacks her instead only for her to dodges some of them.

As the girl was about to get attacked by the muscular robber, she was saved when an beam of energy sent the guy flying.

"Are you okay?" Energetic Force asked the girl as she approached her.

"Kind of. I'm still stuck under here." The little girl said.

"Oh. Here, let me help you." Energetic Force took this time to get the debris off of the little girl, freeing her. Once she was freed, she then begins running away without saying anything. "Wait, stop!" The little girl failed to listen to The Energetic Force as she kept running across the street only to be stopped by the muscular robber who jumped and landed right in front of her. "Uh oh! I got to save her!" Just before she could save the girl and before the robber could attack, Ms. Whirlpool kicked the robber in the face and sent flying. Then she picked up the girl and took her away. "Or not."

"Dude, look out!" Ms. Shocker lands on The Energetic Force and they both get up, side-by-side and sees the two robbers looking menacing at them. "Any ideas on how to beat these guys? Because i am out of ideas."

"Well, we could both launch an combined attack to actually defeat them. The only downside to it is that we will cause more damage here." The Energetic Force said.

"If it means defeating these two, then i won't mind a little city destruction." Ms. Shocker replied.

"Alright then. Once i make a energy sphere in my hand, i want you to add your lightning into it. Got it?" Ms. Shocker nods and watches as The Energetic Force make an energy sphere in her hand. After that, Ms. Shocker adds lightning to the sphere and the two looks at the two robbers who begins running towards them. "Ready, Luna?!"

"I'm ready when you are!" Luna responded.

As the two robbers was about to attack, both sisters thrusted their attack into their opponents and hits them while screaming... "Shocking Energy Attack!" After getting caught in the explosion, the two robbers began screaming in agony from the shock of the lightning and nearly burnt by the energy until what looks to be a purple mists escaping them only to be evaporated in the explosion. Once the explosion ended, the two robbers are in a crater caused by the explosion unconscious with half their clothes and themselves burnt.

"Now that is what i call shocking surprise!" The Energetic Force joked as Ms. Shocker groans. "Get it?"

"Yes, i get it dude." Ms. Shocker replied as she rolls her eyes.

"Hey, guys. I have gotten every person to safety." Ms. Whirlpool said after she landed.

"Good. I will inform Lori about this while you see what you can do about these two." Ms. Shocker told her as Ms. Whirlpool looks at the unconscious robbers.

"Got it." Ms. Whirlpool walked into the crater as Ms. Shocker is about to call Windstorm.

"Ms. Shocker to Windstorm. We have safely got everyone out of harm's way and took care of the enemies." Ms. Shocker informed Windstorm.

"Good work you three. But next time, don't get careless. We are trying to save Royal Woods, not causing further destruction." Windstorm scolded Ms. Shocker and The Energetic Force during that last part before ending the call.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Ms. Shocker asked her sister as the both of them look down at the crater they had created.

"Well... maybe we went a little overboard." The Energetic Force said as she rubs the back of her neck. They then heard an explosion somewhere nearby and looks to see smoke coming from a different area. "Looks like we're not the only ones being reckless with the explosion."

"Wait, isn't that where Lana and Lola are?" Ms. Whirlpool asked as her two teammates look at each other after realizing that she is right.

On the east side of downtown Royal Woods, The Magma Princess is spat out large amounts of lava from her mouth, which quickly solidifies into multiple boulders of molten rocks at a robber with a similar hue on his body like the other robbers. He saw the molten rocks and stopped them by using his mind, much to the magma heroine disbelief. He then sent them flying back at her only for Steel Metal to land in front of her teammate/sister and swipes her left arm out and makes a metal barrier around her and The Magma Princess to protect the both of them from the molten rocks.

"Okay, so no matter what we do, this guy keeps getting back up. And it's getting really annoying." Steel Metal said.

"Tell me about it. We need a plan to defeat him without causing anymore damage." The Magma Princess and Steel Metal beings brainstorming an idea to defeat their opponent when the former finally came up with one. "I got it! Here's what we gotta do." She whisper something in Steel Metal and the both of them simply nods at each other.

The robber lifted two cars with his hands and tosses them at the twins, but The Magma Princess spat out two molten rocks to destroy them allowing her and Steel Metal to charge at him with the former following behind the latter. The Robber lifted more objects and tosses them at the twin heroines as they dodges every last one of them. Once they gotten closer, The Magma Princess jumped on Steel Metal's back and leaped off of it and over the robber, distracting him and allowing Steel Metal to punch him hard below the belt.

The Magma Princess landed behind the robber and sweep his leg to trip him, then Steel Metal then delivers a upward kick to the robber, sending him high in the air. Steel Metal and Magma Princess spouts their wings and take off into the air, then starts continually strikes him from multiple directions at high speed, pummeling him in the air. They both downward kicked him and follows him as he's descending to the ground. They then grabs the robber by his ankles, wraps their legs around his waist, and drive him head first into the street. Once that was over, the dark hue suddenly disappeared off the robber, returning his skin back to normal.

"Doesn't seem like he will be getting back up any time soon. We should go see if there's anymore people need saving." Steel Metal said.

"Right." Magma Princess nods before the two takes off to help more citizens, leaving the unconscious robber with his head stuck in the ground.

Elsewhere in a different part of downtown Royal Woods, three unconscious and bruised robbers are seen tied up in a rope with Windstorm, Chemical L, and Baby Pooper looking down at them.

"You know something, i wasn't expecting these guys to keep getting back up. But, we finally did it." Windstorm said. "Isn't that right, Lily?"

"Poopoo." Baby Pooper replied in agreement.

Windstorm look at Chemical L and sees her contemplating about something. "What's wrong, Lis?" She asked.

"I don't know how to put this but, during our battle with them, i have been noticing something odd about them. Each time they keep getting back up after we defeated them, they become more aggressive and zombie-like with each fight." Chemical L stated. "However, now just looking at them, they look completely normal. Almost like..."

"They were being possessed." Windstorm replied as she finishes Chemical L's statement. "Of course! It literally makes sense! But wait, if that is the case then, who's possessing these guys?" Windstorm asked before her and her partners hears another explosion from a different part of the area.

"We will figure that out later. As for now, we should focus on the job at hand." Chemical L told her.

"Right." Windstorm said.

In yet another part, Flame Boy is seen with his one his hand held forward with the other one supporting it and is breathing heavily from firing a powerful attack judging from the small stream of smoke coming out of his hand as he looks at a giant smoke cloud. The cloud disappeared to reveal the robber leader looking completely unfazed.

"Dang it! What would it take to bring this guy down?!" Flame Boy groaned. The Walking Shadow walks up besides him. "Nothing we do is fazing him!"

"Maybe it has something to do with that weird shadow around him." The Walking Shadow spoken.

"What shadow?" Flame Boy asked.

"Use your dragon eyes." The Walking Shadow told him.

Flame Boy does as his sister told him to do and activated his dragon eyes to see whatever she is seeing but can't seem to see the weird shadow she spoken of. "What shadow?" He asked. "I don't see no shadow around him."

"You don't?" The Walking Shadow asked in shock as Flame Boy just looks at her and shakes his head no. "I see. Well, whatever the case, I'm sure if we can work together, we can beat him."

"I wouldn't have say it better myself." Flame Boy said with a smile as him and The Walking Shadow gets in a fighting stance.

The robber looks at the two young heroes with a big smile on his face as both sides are preparing to fight each other. But just as they were about to do anything, something crash landed on where the robber is was standing at and causing a dust cloud which shocked the two siblings.

"What was that?!" Flame Boy asked in shock as him and The Walking Shadow stares at the dust cloud to expect something to happen which never did until they see a silhouette of a child getting up. "Who's that?"

The dust cloud clears to reveal a girl with long black hair wearing a white and black cloak with her back turned to the siblings as she looks at something in her hand.

"Hey, you! Who are you? And where did you come from?" Flame Boy asked as he is demanding an answer from this mysterious girl. The girl looks over her shoulder to look at Flame Boy and The Walking Shadow to reveal to them her red eyes, showing them that she isn't a normal human girl before disappearing without saying a word to them. "...uhh, what just happened?"

"I don't know. But whoever that person was, isn't human." The Walking Shadow said.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, they were being watched from a rooftop by The Unknown before they too vanished into thin air.


	7. Episode 6

Episode 6: A girl name Alice

After defeating the robbers, the dragon Warriors tied them against different street light poles.

"Good job, everyone. You all did...a decent job here." Windstorm said as she looks at the damage that was caused by most of her siblings. "Maybe next time, try to keep the damage at a minimum."

Stone Menace scoffed. "Maybe we would have if these guys weren't such a pain to keep down." She pointed out. "What was their deal anyway? I thought robbers only rob people and only attack if necessary. These guys just straight up attacked everyone out of nowhere."

"Not to mention that horrible screaming of theirs." Magma Princess said. "I can still hear the screams in my head."

"Me too." Steel Metal replied. "But to go back to Ly... i mean, Stone Menace's question, what was their deal and why did they attack out of nowhere?"

Windstorm and Chemical L look at each other and nods before looking back at the others.

"My best guess is that they were being possessed by someone or something which explained their unorthodox behavior." Chemical L told them.

"Do you know who could be possessing them?" Energetic Force asked.

"Not really. But if this person or thing got some kind of ability to possess people like them, then we need to find who or what is behind all this and stop them before they could do more damage." Windstorm said as the others simply nods.

"BT-dubs, guys, Have anyone else seen the shadows surrounding the robbers as well or am i the only one?" Walking Shadow asked the others who just stares at her awkwardly. "I see. So it's just me then."

The Dragon Warriors hears sirens from the distance heading in their direction.

"Sounds like the fire department and cops are coming. We need to leave now." Windstorm told the rest who agrees that it's time for them to leave. All except Lily, each spouts their wings and takes off to air.

Sometime later, the cops, paramedics, and firefighters arrived on scene and begins doing their job while some of the cops are observing the damage that was caused by the robbers and the Dragon Warriors.

"To think that a bunch of criminals would make this much damage to this part of town." A cop said.

"Tell me about it. First the goblin monster, now this? This just might be the weirdest week yet. Kind of makes you wonder on what's next on the agenda. Actually, what makes me wonder even more is who was it that brought these criminals down." Another cop replied.

"Some of the citizens said that it was a bunch of kids in costumes who stopped them. Must be referring to those new superheroes that defeat the aforementioned goblin monster yesterday. Although, it would be nice if they didn't further the damage that was cause here."

"You and me both, dude. You and me both."

Meanwhile at the Loud house, the kids are sitting on the couch again watching Dream Boat.

"Who do you guys think will win Zoe's heart?" Lincoln asked his sisters.

"I hope Josh win this one. That poor guy haven't won a single thing in this show. He need this win!" Lori said.

Lola scoffed in disgust. "In your dreams, Lori. I think Greg should be the who should date her! He's royalty." Lola rebutted.

All of the sisters started arguing about who will win Zoe's affection and then gets in a violent melee with each other with Lincoln jumped out of the way. As the girls are fighting, the TV suddenly changed to a person with a black dragon mask.

"Greetings, citizens of Royal Woods." The sisters stopped fighting and see that masked person on their screen. "My name is the Unknown, and i have an important broadcast for you all. You might not know who i am at the moment, but you will soon enough. But that's not what I'm here to talk about. What i am here is to see if these new heroes want to play a game with me."

The loud kids glances at each other in confusion before looking back at the TV. "What game?" Lynn asked.

"You are probably wondering what game i am talking about. Well, think of it as an game of cat and mouse of some sort. You'll be the cat, and I'll be the mouse. If you manage to find and capture me, you win. But, if you don't manage to find me before this month ends, then you'll lost. Oh, and one more thing, don't think that this is going to be easy like it was with my puppets you fought earlier. I got a ton of tricks up my sleeves. I sure hope you will participate in this game. Your reputation and the lives of the citizens of Royal Woods depends on it. Don't disappoint me."

The TV went static for a bit before changing back to Dream Boat.

"Well, at least we now know who caused those robbers to go crazy." Lynn said.

The kids hear the door opening and sees their parents entering.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" Their father asked.

"Well, we were watching Dream Boat but we i think we will go upstairs for a bit. Call us once dinner is ready." Lincoln said as he and his sisters went upstairs. Their parents looks at one another and just shrugs before walking to the kitchen.

Meanwhile in Lori and Leni's room.

"Well, thanks to this 'Unknown' person, we now can assume that my theory of those criminals were possessed is confirmed. Now all we need to do is to figure out who person is and what is their motivation." Lisa said.

"Lisa's right. All we know about this person is that they are responsible for the robbers going haywire and the destruction of downtown. Other than that, we don't know nothing about them." Lynn replied.

"Yeah. And they suggest us to find them before the end of this month. Which is three weeks from now. How are we supposed to find this person before then?" Luan asked.

"Well, given that this person doesn't know our true identities, we can just look for them as our normal self so we won't be detected by them easily." Lincoln suggested.

"I like the idea but do you think it will really work?" Luna asked.

"It has to. I mean, no one never heard of this person before so there's a chance that this Unknown guy is a new villain like how we are new heroes. Either that or he or she isn't a recognizable villain." Lincoln said.

"All that matters is that we need to find this person before any more people will get possessed and cause more damage to Royal Woods." Lori said.

"I agree. And we need to act fast. And we also need to stop having these types of meetings in the house when the parentals are around. I suggest we will start using my bunker for now on." Lisa said.

"She does have a point, dudes." Luna said.

"Yeah. She does. Okay, next meeting will be held in Lisa's bunker. Any objectives?" Everyone shakes their heads no. "Good. For now on, we will be our meetings up in Lisa's bunker." The kids except Lucy nods as the latter is deep into thought about something.

The next day, Lucy is walking along the pavement, bypassing a bunch grownups and kids, still thinking about something that's been bothering her since yesterday.

_"Hmm. I don't get it. How come am i the only one that can these shadows? Is it because of i have dark power? I think i should ask Aura when i see her." _Lucy said in her thoughts.

"Ahhhh! Look out!" A girl voice screamed at Lucy, breaking her out of her thoughts and looks behind her only to get in a crash with someone as they skateboard flies into the air and lands on the ground behind Lucy. Lucy groans in pain as a shadow overlaps her. "Oh man! Are you okay?!"

Lucy looks up to see a girl with a long brown hair, fair skin, a black shirt with a white ghost symbol on the chest area of her shirt, brown jeans, purple socks, and pink shoes, in have an helmet on her head, looking down at her with panic.

"I'm okay. I been through worse." Lucy told the girl before getting up and dusting herself off. "I don't recall seeing you in Royal Woods before. You must be new here."

"Yep. Just move here with my family two days ago. My name is Alice Santiago." She offers a handshake.

"Lucy Loud." The two shakes hands.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy." The two end their handshake and Alice picked up her skateboard. "Sorry for crashing into you. I was trying to stop but by the time i did, it was too late."

"It's okay. Like i said, i had been through worse." Lucy said as the two left the area.

* * *

Later, Lucy and Alice are walking at the park, bypassing more people.

"Man, i still can't believe that you got ten siblings." Alice said.

"Yep. Five older sisters, four younger sisters, and one brother. I'm the seventh child in the family, and is three years younger than my older brother." Lucy told her.

"I bet it must be challenging living with that many siblings." Alice replied.

"Well, it does get chaotic and loud from time to time. But, to tell you the truth, i actually like the chaos that is my family. And to quote what my brother once said, "And i wouldn't trade it for the world." Lucy smiled. "What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"Yep. Two in fact. A twin sister name Irma and a little boy name Joe. Both are on the silent side but only one of them is a real pain in my neck. And boy, do i mean it. Me and Irma can not see eye to eye without butting heads with one another. And i can't last a day without being brutally pranked or injured by her." Alice complains.

"Sounds like my sister Luan. She loves to prank me and my other siblings. Especially on April fools day. That is when the worst of her comes out." Lucy has a mental image of a crazed Luan on April fools day and shivers in terror. "I really hope she actually quitted Prankageddon after that stunt we pull on her."

"That bad, huh?" Alice asked as Lucy slowly nods. "You poor thing. Looks like we both are victims of our sisters' cruel pranks."

"Let's just hope those that two don't team up and come up with a devilish plan." Lucy said.

"Trust me when i say this. I know my sister from the back of my hand and if there's one thing i know about her, is that she does not work well with any other pranksters. She's a lone wolf when it comes to that. She will target anyone she sees. The only ones she won't target is my brother and mother and on some occasions my Dad. But yeah, other than that, no one is safe from her. No one." Alice whispered in Lucy's ear.

"I see." Lucy looks away for a second and comes up with an idea. "Hey, why don't i introduce you to my siblings? I'm sure they will be delighted to meet you."

Alice thinks about it for a bit. "Sure, why not?" She answered.

"Alright." Lucy smiled.

* * *

"We're here." Lucy announced as the two girls walks up to the door.

"So this is your house? I'm surprised it's still standing after having eleven chaotic kids in it for who knows how long." Alice commented.

"We have some ups and downs with the house, but it's still our perfect home. Shall we?" Lucy opens the door and sees all of her siblings sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Lucy. Who's that?" Lincoln asked, referring to Alice.

"Guys, this is Alice Santiago. She just move to Royal Woods two days ago." Lucy introduce her. "Alice, these are my siblings."

"Nice to meet all of you." Alice said as the others greets her back.

"So, Santiago, huh? I never thought i will meet another person with that last name." Lori stated.

Leni gasped loudly. "She might be related to Bobby and Ronnie Anne!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Leni. If she was related to Bobby and Ronnie Anne, Bobby would have told me about her." Lori then thinks about it. "Right?" She then pull out her phone and makes a phone call. "Hello, Boo-boo bear? I have a question for you. Do you have a cousin on your Dad's side name Alice? Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Okay. Thanks boo-boo bear." She ends the call. "Yeah, she's not related to them."

"Ahh..." Her siblings except Lucy said in unison.

"Well, regardless of that, welcome to Royal Woods. I hope you enjoy it so far." Lincoln said.

"It's alright. Haven't really been anywhere here much due to some chaos that happened yesterday and the day before that. I was going to venture the town earlier on my skateboard but i accidentally bumped Lucy when i was trying to stop. Luckily, she didn't get mad about me crashing into her and i am still grateful for it. Anywho, i never really got your names." Alice said.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Lori, the oldest. And these are Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and of course Lily." Lori introduced herself and the others except Lucy.

Alice narrowed her eyes at Luan. _"So that's Luan, huh? I will have pity for her if my Irma learns about her."_

"So, do you have any siblings of your own, Alice?" Lincoln asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, i do. Two in fact. A twin sister name Irma and a three year old brother name Joe. Like i told Lucy earlier, they both are on the silent side since they barely or in Joe's case, don't speak to anyone, but it's still chaotic for me. Don't get me wrong, Joe is a good boy so he is the least of my worries. However, i can't say the same about Irma though." Alice has an annoyed look on her face.

"That bad, dude?" Luna asked.

"Worst. I would go over the details about her, but that itself is a story for another time. Anyway, i got to go. I still have a lot of place i haven't been to yet. Lucy, wanna come with me so you can show me around some more?" Alice asked.

"Sure. Be right back, guys." Lucy opens the door and the two girls walk out and leaves.

"She seems nice." Lola stated.

"Yeah, she does. Let's see what's on the news today." Lincoln grabs the remote and changes the channel.

* * *

Lucy and Alice each takes a hot dog from Sloppy and leaves. Alice takes a bite out of her hot dog and seems to enjoy it as her eyes spark up.

"Mmmm, this just might be the best hot dog i have in a while!" Alice exclaimed as she takes another bite.

"I glad to hear that. So where do you want to go next? The mall? Flip's? The pet sanctuary? The cemetery? What do you think, Alice? Alice?" Lucy turns to her side and notices that Alice is gone. "Where'd she go? Did she go somewhere?" Suddenly, there's an explosion in the distance behind Lucy and the sound of panicked people can be heard. "Oh no!" Lucy runs towards the destruction.

* * *

Over at Burpin' Burger, Grant is hiding behind the counter whimpering when a hand broke through the counter and grabs him by the neck then tosses him outside. Grant groans in pain as a shadow overlaps him. He looks up and gasps in horror to see a angry looking woman with fair skin, short dark burgundy hair, a thick build, a maroon and brown tank top and a matching maroon headband wrap around her head, a ruby gemstone embedded her upper chest area, mid-thigh burgundy shorts, and short, pointed maroon boots, looking down at him, growling angrily.

"Why are you doing this? Is it because i have give you the wrong order by mistake? If so, don't you think that you is taking it a little too far?!" Grant asked which only made the woman even more angry, causing her to bust her fist out.

Grant flinches as the the woman is about to punch him. But just as she was about to deliver the blow, Walking Shadow appears and stopped the punch.

"W-who are you?" Grant asked the gothic heroine.

"Someone who is here to save lives. Now if you don't mind leaving to somewhere safe while i fight this person. I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire." Walking Shadow said.

"Hey, you don't have tell me twice!" Grant gets up and runs to a safe place.

Walking Shadow turns her attention back at the woman and sees the dark shadow around her. _"It's the same shadow that those robbers had yesterday. Is this the work of the Unknown?"_

The lady shrieked at Walking Shadow and uses her other fist to attack her but missed when Walking Shadow jumped out of the way in time, causing the woman to punch the ground instead.

Walking Shadow then charged a dark energy wave and then jumps in the air and fires it at the woman below. But the woman caught the attack with her bare hand, then concentrated it into a ball, and crushes it like it was nothing, much to Lucy's shock.

_"Not sure if i should be amazed or terrified for what she just did." _Walking Shadow said in her thoughts. She then sees the woman's body being covered by a dark red scales and spouts two wings and a dragon tail, then she looks up at Walking Shadow. _"__You have got to be kidding me."_

The woman flew up at Walking Shadow to attack her with a flaming fist, but Walking Shadow dodges it and flees with the woman following behind. Walking Shadow turns around and fires dark energy projectiles at the lady but missed her as she dodges each of them. The woman then prepares her fire breath at her, much to Walking Shadow's horror. But just as she was about to fire her breath attack, a beam structure came out of nowhere and flew by the woman.

"Huh? Was that a beam structure? Who threw that?" Walking Shadow asked. The person who threw the beam structure is revealed to be the same mysterious girl from yesterday. "It's her again. Where did she come from?"

The woman and this mysterious girl are staring each other down in silence. The silence was broken when the woman shot a fire ball from her mouth at the girl who shot a fire ball from her hand to cancel it. The woman then charged and tries to punch the girl, but miss due to the girl descending herself and begins fleeing with the woman now chasing after her, leaving Walking Shadow behind in confusion.

"Uhmm, should i follow them or just let her handle it?" Walking Shadow asked herself. "I mean, after she single-handedly defeated that robber yesterday, she can beat this lady with no problem. Then again, this lady does seem to be a dragon or Dragon-kin like me and the others so she might not actually win this one. Hmmm... I guess i could go lead her a hand just in case. Who knows, she might actually need it."

Walking Shadow then flies off to go catch up with the two.

Meanwhile above the forest, the girl turns around to see if the dragon woman is still following her, but notices that she has disappeared. She looks in front of her to see her opponent flying straight toward her at super speed and rams into her, sending her clashing into the ground.

As she tries to get herself off of the ground, she begins running away from the woman's fire breath. As the fire breath gets too close, the girl decided to jump out of the way to avoid getting burnt and immediately charges at the woman and punches the woman in the face. However, it wasn't effective. The woman smirks and grabs her in a bear hug. The girl struggles to let herself go but in doing this, the woman's body started heating up and starts burning the girl. Walking Shadow comes out of nowhere and kicks the dragon woman in the face, causing her to release the girl and clashed into the ground.

"Are you okay?" Walking Shadow asked the girl, who gives her a thumbs up.

The woman re-enteres and growls furiously at the two black haired girls. The girls look at each other and nods. The woman charges at the two girls and tries to attack them both but they flew in opposite directions.

Walking Shadow forms two dark energy balls and launches them at woman, causing her to block them with her arms. The girl appears behind the woman and kneed her hard in the back, causing her to roar in agony. Walking Shadow then punches the woman hard in her stomach, dealing more pain on her. Enraged, the woman tries to attack Walking Shadow with her fist, but couldn't due to her arms getting wrapped by the girl's hair.

Seeing this as opportunity, Walking Shadow begins charging a attack on the lady's stomach. She notices this and tries to launch another fire breath at her but the girl wrapped her hair around her mouth to prevent her from doing so.

With her attack now charged, Walking Shadow fires it and send the woman flying toward the ground, creating a huge explosion. Once the explosion ended, the two girls lands near the area where the woman clashed down at.

"Did it work?" Walking Shadow asked.

Unfortunately, it didn't work as the woman blew away the dust cloud with a loud, mighty roar. She then looks at the two girls with a very livid look and begins charging an powerful fire breath much to the girls shock and horror. But before she could have the chance to fire her attack, an icy snow mist appears and covers the entire area, blinding the two girls.

"A snow storm in April? This can't be right." Walking Shadow commented.

Once the mist clears, the woman is reveal to be frozen solid and a slender and slightly tall woman with wavy light blue hair with bangs cover the top half of her face, pale white skin, a floor-length gown with white rounded, puffy sleeves, a navy top with a blue pinafore, and a blue skirt with several frilly layers in several blue shades resembling an open geode standing in front of the frozen woman.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of the rest." She said.

Walking Shadow and the mysterious girl looks at each other in confusion before looking back at this new woman.

"Who are you exactly?" Walking Shadow asked the woman.

The woman just reminded silence as another icy mist storm appears and blinding the girls again. Once the mist cleared again, both women has disappeared from the area.

"They're gone." Walking Shadow said before turning to her left and see that the other girl has also disappeared. "So did she. This day just gets weirder and weirder by the minute."

Back in town, Lucy is walking down the sidewalk thinking about the mysterious girl and those two women. _"Who were those three?"_

"There you are!" A voice said which caused Lucy to return to the real world and turns around to see Alice riding on her skateboard and got off it. "Where did you go? I was looking all over for you."

"You were looking for me? I was looking for you because you just disappeared all of the sudden." Lucy said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. I was taking care of something. But hey, at least we found each other now." Alice replied with a smile.

"Yeah."

Awkward silence appears as the two girls just stares at each other for an uncomfortably short period until Alice's phone chimes and then she looks at it.

"Oh shot." Alice said in a hush tone as she put her phone back in her pocket. "Listen, my mom just texted me to get home to watch my siblings while her and my dad go out since I'm the mature kid in the bunch. Maybe if you're not doing anything tomorrow, maybe we can hang out again."

Lucy thinks about for a bit and smiles. "Sure."

Alice's face lit with glee and gives Lucy a quick hug before putting her helmet on and getting on her skateboard. "See you tomorrow!"

Lucy watches as Alice rides away and smiles that she just made a new friend.

Lucy returned home and open the door to be greeted by worrisome siblings who circle around her while talking at once.

"Lucy, we were trying to contact you earlier after we heard about what happened in town but you wouldn't answered. Then we went looking all over for you and couldn't find you. What were you doing and what happened?" Lori asked as the others looks at Lucy.

"I'll fill you in on what happened later. For now, i need to read my books and relax. It will at least clear my mind after what happened today." Lucy walks by her siblings and heads upstairs.

"I hope she will get relaxed quick because i want to know what happened." Lynn said as the others nods in agreement.

Later that night at the Santiago house (yes, Ronnie Anne and Bobby's old home), Alice is in her room laying on her bed with a smile on her face. "My first friend." She utters.

**Before i forget to ask, do you guys think i should introduce Ronnie Anne and her family in this story or give them their own story? Please let me know.**

**Also, can someone PM later or so? Because i have an interesting story idea that i want someone else to do because there's no way I'm going to be doing it anytime soon.**

**Also also, what do you think about the new character Alice? Is she okay, meh or eh? Let me know in the reviews in I'll see you later.**


End file.
